Secrets
by busigt-81
Summary: Tony has a secret. Reposted and rewritten.


AN: Hello! I have made some small changes, checked the spelling, like twice. I hope it's better then the first version. I don't own anything and I don't have anything against Russians.

So, enjoy!

**Secrets.**

It was one of those days, Anthony DiNozzo thought, when everything can happen and it will. It was cold outside and everything was working against him. Already he had spilled coffee on him, he had slipped on some ice and as he went down Kate had tumbled after.

Ok, it was little nice having Kate on top of him, but she was not as happy as I was. But hey, you can't have everything.

"What are you smiling at?" Kate said

"I knew you liked me, but this feel a little too extreme!" Tony said with a smile. "You don't have to drag me down and do me outside. You could just ask."

"Kate! DiNozzo! Stop cuddling and get to work!" Gibbs said a little annoyed.

Kate looked at Tony and smacked him on the arm, then hurried after Gibbs.

The day was full of paperwork, Tony and Kate as always arguing about something childish, Gibbs looked at his team members and smiled a little, it was pretty funny watching them and listen to their gibbering. He got up and decided to go and see what Ducky was doing. When he left the phone on Tony's desk started to ring.

"DiNozzo." he answered. "What do you want? No, I'm working. Okay after work..."

Kate looked up at Tony as she heard his voiced change to an ice cold tone she never heard Tony speak in before. She saw his left hand clench and unclench as wanting to hit something and then the phone call ended.

"Who was that? Another annoying girlfriend?" she asked with a smile.

"What? No, not anything like that." he replied looking a bit lost.

Kate dropped it but she was pretty curious, who could get Tony to react that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark when the team ended their work shift; they said their goodbyes and went separate ways.

Tony got into his car and started to drive home, but his thoughts were still on the phone call. He didn't like it and he didn't want to meet him, it had been to long ago and he felt that this meant trouble. But he couldn't say no and as he pulled in his parking garage his saw the cars already waiting for him. He parked his car, got out and locked it.

"Little Anthony, long time no see!" one of the four big men came to him with his arm outstretched.

"Dominic, what are you doing here?" Tony said and accepted the hug cautiously.

"Hey, you have become a real grown man now." Dominic said. "I'm here on business. He needs you."

"He is not here?" Tony asked, looking around.

"Of course not!"

"Good!" Tony let out a little sigh of relief. "I don't want to talk to him or you for that matter."

"Don't be like that now. You know that you should not fight me." Dominic said grabbing Tony. "Let's talk in the car"

"No, I'm not getting in the car with you. What ever you want to say, you can tell me now."

"He want you to come back, he need you to learn the business..."

"No way, I'm not going back now. He should know that, I'm living in another world and are not interested in his life. We had a deal!" Tony said not believing Dominic's words and started to walk to his apartment.

"Hey, don't turn your back on me. You are his son, but you can't disrespect me like that. You owe me!" Dominic said, he was starting to get angry.

"Your temperament has not improved I see, the anger management course wasn't any good? And for the record I don't owe you anything!" Tony said, mentally kicking himself because he knew that he had crossed the line, again. He and his big mouth.

"We were going to play nice, but you need to learn this lesson!" Dominic said reaching out and this time he grabbed Tony's left arm by the wrist, twisting it back on his back.

Tony tried to get free, but he knew that Dominic was to strong and the painful grip around his wrist only tighten when he struggled.

"You owe me respect, because I have been there for you seen you were a baby and he would like the disrespect you are showing to me or any of his men!" Dominic said, starting to slam Tony in a wall.

Tony had no choice but to let his left shoulder take the hits, while hearing each of Dominic's words. "You will learn this lesson, because if you don't, he will not be as nice as I have been." Twisting Tony's left hand one last time almost breaking it, Dominic said: "Think about it, Little Anthony. We will get back to you..."

Tony fell to the ground for the second time that day, thinking that this was going to be one of those weeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Tony woke up with a sore shoulder and a throbbing left wrist. Dam it, he thought. He really didn't want to go to the hospital and he hadn't got the time either. He couldn't tell Gibbs about this. So when he came to work he swallowed his pride and went down to the autopsy to see Ducky.

"Hello Ducky! How are you?"

"Hey Anthony! I'm great, how are you?" Ducky said, looking up at Tony.

"I'm a little embarrassed, but I need to ask you for a favour, Ducky. And it's no big deal so I would appreciate that you didn't tell anyone..."

"I understand." Ducky asked a bit concerned. Tony never asked for anyone's help voluntary. "What can I help you with?"

Tony looked at Ducky still a bit embarrassed, he bit on his lower lip and showed Ducky his throbbing left wrist. It was black and blue and swelling after Dominic's hard grip yesterday.

"Oh my, Anthony. What happened?" Ducky asked while gently probing the wrist and then started to wrap it. "Are you hurt somewhere else?"

"An accident, I fell." Tony lied not wanting to tell Ducky everything but he took off his shirt to show his shoulder.

"A mighty fall then it must have been." Ducky said while took a look at Tony's shoulder. "Hm, your shoulder are just bruised, it will hurt for a while. But your wrist is a bit worse, not broken I think. Maybe you cracked it. If I were you I would get it x-rayed when the swelling has lessened."

"Maybe, we will see." Tony said. "Thank you for the help and please, don't tell Gibbs about this. He thinks that I'm too clumsy anyway."

"I will not tell him, but how will you keep it from him? He usually noticed these sorts of things, you know. That will make it worse for you..."

"I don't think he will, he is too occupied with the search for the terrorist and paperwork."

"Good luck!" Ducky said in a sarcastic voice.

"Thanks!" Tony answered back with a smile. He could hide this from Gibbs; he was good at hiding this sort of things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ducky went upstairs later that day to grab some lunch with the other members of the NCIS team. He had been thinking about Tony and their meeting that morning. He wondered how long Tony could keep this from Gibbs.

As Ducky entered the bullpen, he stood there for a moment looking at Kate and Tony. They were sitting at their own desks and as usual, serious gibbering going on between them.

Tony was wearing a thin white t-shirt with long sleeves that almost covered his hands. "How convenient" he thought. He almost couldn't see the bandages on Tony's left arm.

Then he looked over to Jethro Gibbs, his friend since many years. Gibbs sat at his desk, staring at the computer doing the terrorist search. "Hm, I think Tony's has a point. Gibbs seems too distracted; maybe even to obsessed with the search to notice and Tony seems too good in hiding his injuries."

"Hey Ducky! Get a move on or the food will be cold!" Abby yelled from behind him. "Help me carry this!" She held two McDonalds bags stuffed with food. He sighed and started to help Abby set up the food and everyone started to eat. Ducky went over to Gibbs to have a little word with him.

"Gibbs, how is the search for the terrorist going?"

"To slow, Ducky. The database is huge." Gibbs answered with a tired voice. "How are you Ducky?"

"Oh, everything is fine with me. Have you talked with Anthony today?"

"The only thing he does is talking! You know DiNozzo!" Gibbs said looking a bit funny at Ducky.

"Yes, maybe you are right." Ducky said looking at Tony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you coming Tony?" Kate asked as she put her outdoor clothes on.

"Yes, I'm on my way!" Tony answered stretching his back after a long working day at the desk. "Gibbs, are you coming?"

"No, I will see you two tomorrow!"

Tony parked his car in the garage, and started to walk to his apartment. Oboy, was he happy to be home, he was so tired! He really didn't like working behind the desk. But he would take a long hot shower before he lay down on his sofa. He checked his answering machine while he took of his clothes. "One new message: Hey Tony! It's Mariah. I'm back in town for a couple of days; maybe we could hook up again? Call me"

"Hm, Mariah..." Tony thought to himself with a smile. He jumped into the shower carefully avoiding to wet the bandages; he wouldn't want to go to Ducky in the morning again.

After the shower he went to his couch to watch some TV, he fell asleep pretty fast not noticing the answering machine blink one new message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Tony woke up with start and a groan, his couch was not the most comfortable to sleep on. He looked at his watch, dammit; he was going to be late! Grabbing some clothes and painkillers, his wrist was aching pretty much and then he was off to work.

"Hey, Tony! You are late." Kate said with a smile.

"Oh, hey Kate! I know, but it was only ten minutes. But obviously a long ten minutes because you missed me!" Tony said with a big smile and the gibbering was on once again.

As yesterday the day was full of paperwork. The only things they had looking forward to was lunch, witch was brought by Gibbs today.

During lunch Tony felt Ducky watching him. They hadn't talked yet and Ducky was wondering how the kid was feeling. After lunch when the others were cleaning up Ducky went over to Tony.

"Hey Ducky, you don't need to ask. I'm fine. Nothing for you to worry about." Tony said knowing what Ducky wanted to talk about.

"Are you sure Anthony? I could take a look at again, redo the bandages?"

"No Ducky. It's not necessary, but if I will come to you if I need to redo it."

Tony looked at Ducky, who shook his head and went down to his work. Tony sighed, if Ducky kept this up Gibbs would notice that something was wrong.

"Agent DiNozzo, you have a visitor." One of the entrance guards said.

Looking up, Tony's face lost a little colour. "Damit, could this get any worse?" he thought as he got up and walked over to the visitor.

Kate sat at her desk and watched as Tony paled a bit as he went over to his visitor, a big Italian looking man in a casual suit. She looked at Gibbs, who also had notice the guy and Tony's reaction. Gibbs showed no emotion but his eyes followed the younger agent closely.

"What are you doing here?" Tony said with a quiet voice. "Dominic, I really don't want you to come to my work. You could just call me."

"Little Anthony, calm down or don't you remember what happened last time? You didn't answer your phone yesterday and you didn't call back." Dominic said. "We really need to talk."

"Don't say another word, or I will get really angry!" Tony said, becoming angrier at each word Dominic said to him. "You come here, to my work, trying to make me feel like a schoolboy again!"

"But Anthony..."

"Don't interrupt me, capice!" Tony said, holding up his index finger. "No excuses. I don't want to hear them. You know my family, you know was I come from and you know what my family is capable to do. Don't think that because I have been out off the game a couple of years that I'll let you handle me like this. You are so close to cross the line and if you do that you will not be happy, I mean it." Tony said with a low and hard voice.

"Yes, Anthony. Sorry, I took to much liberty, but we really need to talk. Soon." Dominic said with a meek voice and his eyes full off respect.

"We will talk, not now and definitely not here. We can talk tonight."

Kate and Gibbs watched the interacting between the big guy and Tony the whole time. They had never seen Tony like this, from being maybe a little frighten to dominate the big guy completely. The big guy walked away but he gave Tony a little cell phone before.

"I wonder who that guy was?" Kate said looking at Gibbs.

"I don't know, but it seems that he didn't get what he wanted."

Gibbs had watched the scene before him, his eyes never leaving the pair. He saw Tony holding up his finger and he saw the reaction it provoked this had he seen before and then after the guy gave Tony a cell phone and got dismissed with a wave of Tony's hand.

The finger, the hand, the eyes and the reaction, he had seen it before but where? Tony never behaved like this; Gibbs had never seen his agent so angry before.

Tony started to walk back to his desk, he sat down and jumped a little like waking up, when Kate talked to him:

"Tony, who was that guy? One of your girlfriend's men that caught you two in bed?"

"Oh, no Kate! Just one old friend." He said hoping that Kate and Gibbs would buy the weak lie.

"But..."

"Hey Kate, leave the kid alone. I think that he could have male friends, don't you?" Gibbs said looking at Tony. "Let's get back to work."

Tony let out a little sigh as he started to work, but his breath caught in his throat when he looked up and saw Gibbs looking at him with his intense blue eyes, studying him. "Damn, this is not good. Just take it easy and he will forget about it." Tony thought and gave Gibbs a smile and then started to work.

Gibbs watched Tony's not so innocent smile, he smiled a little one back to him. But his eyes didn't leave Tony when the kid started to work again.

The finger, the hand, the eyes and the reaction. Gibbs thought back, he had worked with Tony for two almost three years now. Tony never talked about his family, Gibbs knew witch schools Tony had attended and where he had worked. It was all in his files, but he hadn't read anything real about the kid's family situation.

The finger, the hand, the eyes and the reaction. The words kept going thru his head; he had seen it somewhere but where?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank god that this day is over!" Tony said in his mind. He was walking towards his car listening to Kate babbling about all the paperwork witch drover her crazy.

Tony looked back over his shoulder, he caught Gibbs eye for a moment before turning back to Kate and her babbling. He felt a bit uneasy after the meeting with Dominic; he had felt Gibbs watching him the whole day. Maybe Gibbs had recognised Dominic or something and that wouldn't be good.

Why haven't I told Gibbs about my family? He asked himself. Well in the beginning he had thought it was no one else's business that no one cared about where he came from. But Gibbs has turned out to be a friend, more than a friend actually. A mentor and a person Tony trusted with his own life. When he thought back he never had told anyone about his past, it had been left in Chicago.

Maybe he should tell Gibbs about it and be over with it. But how would he react? Would he be scared? No, Gibbs was never scared! Maybe he wouldn't like it at all and be repelled? Seeing Gibbs not so happy face in his mind Tony decided against telling Gibbs. And he didn't want Gibbs involved in this.

"See you tomorrow, Tony! Don't forget about our get-together tomorrow!" Kate said getting into her car.

"I could never forget that, pumpkin. I will drink you under the table!" he said with one of his smiles.

"You wish!" Kate said sticking her tong out before she drove away.

Tony shook his head while getting into his car; he was just about to drive off as Gibbs knocked on his car window.

"Hey Gibbs, I didn't forget anything back there?" Tony said. "You are coming tomorrow?"

"No you didn't forget anything, and I think I will be joining you tomorrow." Gibbs said with a little smile. "Tony, your friend that was here today, you two go way back, yes?"

"Yes, we have known each other all long-time." Tony answered a little nervously.

"Yes right, what does he do for a living?" Gibbs asked with cold eyes. "Does he live in Chicago?"

"Oh, I don't really know the technical term for what he does..." Tony said avoiding Gibbs eyes. "He

travels sometimes but I think Chicago is his home base."

"Ok, sleep tight and I will see you tomorrow, on time."

"Sure thing boss." Tony said and started to drive home.

Gibbs watched as Tony drove off, he flipped his cell phone open and put it to his ear:

"Hello, can you please connect me with Special agent Thomas Purr in Chicago? Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was just about to hop in the shower when the cell phone he got from Dominic started to ring.

"DiNozzo."

"Anthony, Dominic here. Can we meet?"

"Ok, where?"

"We have tables reserved at Ristorante Capri, I can send a car over to get you. I will buy you a real Italian dinner and we could talk?"

"Okay, I will come to hear what you have to say, but I don't want too many around."

"It's already taken care off, it will only be me and Rocco and Paulie. And a few from home."

"Pick me up in two hours." Tony hung up and went into the shower.

Two and a half hour later Tony walked into Ristorante Capri, winged by two big guys. The restaurant was nearly empty.

"Hey Little Anthony, look at you! All grown up, not a little toddler anymore! Give uncle Rocco a hug!" a tall and well shaped guy in his early forties came up to him with open arms.

"Hey Rocco, nice to see you." Tony said accepting the hug with a real smile. He had grown up with Rocco around him and he had been almost like an older brother to Tony before he left home.

"Nice to see, Little Anthony." That was Paulie, a reserved and little shorter than Rocco. But his body was well shaped also. He extended his hand and they shook hands.

Dominic came out from the kitchen, he showed Tony a table that was set up with food and wine. They started to eat and Paulie and Rocco stood back melting in the shadows with the others. They ate in silence.

"So, Dominic what is so important that you need to breath down my neck?" Tony said finishing his meal.

"Anthony, don't be like that. He want to check on you, he want you to come back into the family business. He is fed up with you playing cop."

"Playing! Is that what he thinks I'm doing!" Tony said starting to get angry and he started to think it was a mistake coming here. "I don't want his lifestyle; I didn't want it more when my mother died in my arms!"

"Isabella's death was hard on all of us, especially on your father. She gave her life for you, she wanted you to live." Dominic said with a voice full of sorrow.

"Yes, she took a bullet that was meant for me. But I don't want that life and you cannot make me!"

"You are so much like your father, just as stubborn. Your eyes and body language are exactly the same when you get mad." Dominic said with a little smile. "When you spoke to me at your work today, I almost thought that you were your father."

"I will never be like him and I'm not going to sit here and listen to this!" Tony started to get up when:

"Ten years, Anthony. They are coming to an end."

Tony just stared at Dominic, how could he forget about that? His only excuse for himself was that he really loved his life right now; he loved the people he had around him. He liked the person he was when he was with Gibbs, Kate, Abby and Ducky. He sighed and sat back down.

"When is it over and what will happen?"

"He will come for you soon; he just wanted to show you that he hasn't forgotten about you. That you don't forget your responsibility." Dominic said. "He wants you out of here and in the family again."

"But what will happen if I refuse?"

"You know Vincent DiNozzo never takes no for an answer, he usually get what he wants."

Tony looked into Dominic's brown eyes, hearing his fathers name, it still sent shivers down his spine and he automatically remembered their last conversation almost ten years ago:

"Son, I will give you ten years and you will not be bothering by anyone of us. You will not receive money, nothing from us. I will cut you loose for ten years." Vincent DiNozzo's hard and cold voice paused for a second." Then I will come for you, I will find you were ever you are, you can't hide and then you will do as I say!"

Hard cold green eyes met a younger but just as green eyes as 17- year old Anthony looked at his fathers. The words he said hitting him like a death sentence did he really want this? But his mother had died in his arms a couple weeks ago and that changed him forever.

Snapping back to the present, his eyes went cold and hard as he looked at Dominic and said:

"Then you tell him tom come. I will not be dragged home by an undertaker. We will talk, face to face." Tony got up and walked out of the door. He was stopped a second by Dominic's arm and words.

"I will tell him that, but before you go: tell your boss to not snoop in affairs that doesn't concern him!" And with that he let Tony walk away out of the restaurant.

"Rocco, get Letty and Donnie. They will stay here keeping an eye on the kid, while we go back home tomorrow."

"Do you think he will run?" Rocco asked.

"I don't think so, but if we knows were he is, and then someone else maybe knows. You never know when your enemies will strike .It's better to be prepared."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony started to walk home, the night was pretty cold, but he had too much on his mind to notice the cold. Dominic's last words were tumbling around in his head: "Tell your boss not to snoop in affairs that doesn't concern him." Was Gibbs on to him? How much had he found out? He couldn't believe this! Gibbs could get in serious trouble because of this.

Tony had to talk to Gibbs about it, but in doing so he would have to tell the whole story and that would hurt. But if Gibbs had done some research about him and if Dominic knew about it the source must have been compromised. They had people every where and in high places, Tony shook his head, what a mess.

It took him almost an hour to walk home and by that time he was so cold his hands shook, his wrist had started to hurt pretty much. One more problem to the list he thought, as he started to take his clothes off. Now his whole body started to shake and he decided to take a shower again. He looked at his bandaged wrist and decided to take it off, the wrist was still black and blue, the swelling had lessen a bit. Damnit, he had to ask Ducky for a favour again. He turned on the shower and let the hot water to cascade on him. After a long hot shower he went to bed, thinking about what he should do, what to tell Gibbs. He was so tired but couldn't sleep.

The next day Tony was early at work, to ask Ducky for help about the wrapping of his wrist. He had gotten like one hour of sleep, his mind full off thought about what had happened and what he would have to tell Gibbs to keep him safe. Tony walked into Ducky's office, where Ducky sat by himself reading the morning paper with a cup of tea.

"Hey Ducky. I'm interrupting?"

"Oh, hello Anthony. No, you are not interrupting anything." Ducky said putting down the paper and took a good look at the agent. "How are you feeling? Is the wrist bothering you?"

"I had to remove the bandages so I was thinking if you could wrap it again?" Tony's face reddened a bit under Ducky's eye, how embarrassing was this on a scale. Maybe fifteen of ten.

"Of course I will help you. Sit down and pull up your sleeve, I will go and get some things."

Tony let out a little sigh of relief when he sat down in one of the office chairs and pulled up his feet on Ducky's desk. He was so tired that he drifted into a light sleep.

Ducky went out to get another set of bandages; he knew he had an ointment that would lessen Tony's discomfort for a little. His arms were full off things when he went back to his office.

"Hey there Ducky. Are you going to mummify someone in your office?" Gibbs voice startled Ducky so he almost dropped all the things in his arms. Oh crap he thought.

"What? No I'm not mummifying anyone, but I remember a case that..."

"Then why are you carrying on all this?" Gibbs said interrupting him and sounding very suspicious. "I would like to talk to you about a thing."

"Oh, I'm pretty busy right now but maybe later?" Ducky tried to keep Gibbs out of his office.

"Now I know that you are hiding something, Ducky."

"Me, hiding something? Noo, I wouldn't."

"Then you don't mind me walk you in to your office?" Gibbs walked over to Ducky's door and opened it before Ducky could say anything.

Whatever Gibbs excepted to find on the other side this it wasn't this, he saw a half lying half sitting Tony sleeping with his feet on Ducky's desk. Gibbs was just about to yell "wake up DiNozzo!" when he saw the wrist in Tony's lap, he turned around to Ducky, who mention him to close the door leaving Tony to rest a bit longer.

"What tha hell is going on here Ducky?" Gibbs tried to stay calm, but he didn't like this.

"Easy now, Jethro. Breath. I will tell you what I know..."

"Yes, you are. What happened to his arm and when did it happen?" Gibbs said with a demanding voice.

"Well, Anthony came to me for three days ago asking me for a favour. He didn't tell me what happened but he said it was an accident. You could say that it was a pretty lame excuse."

"So you don't believe him?" Gibbs asked lifting an eye brown.

"No, I don't. You see when you closely on his wrist, the bruises looks like someone grabbed him really really hard almost breaking it. The bruises are very deep, if he only had showed me his shoulder I would have believe him. But the wrist changes everything."

"It could be broken? Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked, but thought why didn't I notice?

"Please Jethro, don't blame yourself." Ducky answered knowing how Gibbs mind worked. "He didn't want anyone to know. He was really good in hiding it. I don't think it's broken but it could be a crack in the bone. Without x-rays it's hard to tell."

"He hasn't been to a hospital?

"No, I don't think so. If he had been I don't think he would have come to me asking for a rewrap."

"Shouldn't he go and check it out?"

"I would prefer if he did, but he doesn't listen to me like that." Ducky said.

"Than I will make him go and I will take him myself! He and I have something to discuss anyway." Gibbs said opening the door and walked up the sleeping Tony. He laid a hand on Tony's shoulder and gently shook him.

"Tony, wake up. Bad night?" Gibbs said in a gentle voice.

Tony opened his eyes and almost fell out of the chair when he saw Gibbs in front off him.

"Jesus, boss! You almost scared me to death." Tony said forgetting where he was and why.

"I will show you death, what were you thinking hiding this from me? And not even go to the hospital?" Gibbs said not so gentle any more and pointed at Tony's wrist.

"Gibbs, it's nothing just some bruises. Nothing serious." Tony said, mentally kicking himself for falling asleep in Ducky's office.

"Bruises my ass. Get up and I will drive you to the hospital. No buts!"

Tony looked to Ducky for help, but Ducky only smiled and shook his head. He liked the scene in front of him.

"Good luck, boys!" Ducky said his smiled grew wider.

Tony sighed and got up his eyes glued to the floor. They went upstairs to the bullpen, so Gibbs could get his things.

"Kate! Tony and I are going for a ride! You hold the fort and if anything happens you can reach me on my cell." Gibbs said, grabbing his things.

Kate stood there speechless, but gathers her wits to say:

"Sure thing Gibbs!" Oh Tony what have you done now? She thought feeling a bit sympathy for her fellow agent. She knew that Gibbs was pretty pissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the car, Gibbs looked at Tony. Tony looked straight ahead trying to avoid eye contact with his boss.

"So Anthony, tell me what happened to you. And no lame excuse about an accident!" Gibbs said. "Has it something to do with your "old friend" from Chicago? I tried to find out his name, I know that I have seen him some where. My connection couldn't give me much."

Tony closed his eyes, thinking that Gibbs didn't know anything yet. Then he looked at Gibbs and saw his boss eyes sparkling with anger and maybe concern. He sighed; he could not say anything and be living in hell the rest of his life. Maybe he just should tell Gibbs everything.

"I think we are being followed. A black car with two men in it."

Tony looked back, recognized the car and a spark of anger flared in him. He took out the phone he got from Dominic.

"Dominic! Why are your goons following me?" Tony's voice was hard as steel.

"Hey Anthony. It's only Letty and Donnie to be on the safe side..."

"Damit, Dominic! I don't need any babysitters!"

"They are only there to look after you, watching your back sort of speaking. The Boss's orders."

"Fine!" Tony broke off the call and slammed his right hand in the dashboard. Why was this happening to him?

Gibbs looked at him, their eyes locked and Tony decided to tell his boss everything.

"The guy who came to see me, his name is Dominic Castellano and he works for one of Chicago's most powerful Mafia families. The two guys following us are working for him." Tony said, but paused as they arrived to the hospital. "You don't need to worry, they will not hurt me. I will see you back at the office." He was getting cold feet and started to get out of the car.

"No you don't! I'm going with you and when we are finished here, you will tell me the whole story." Gibbs said with a hard and determined voice as he got out of the car.

Tony knew better to argue with him and they started for the entrance, when the black car pulled up and one of the two goons got out.

"Wait a second." Tony said walking up to the guy. "Letty or Donnie?"

"Donnie..."´

"Listen to me Donnie, I know why you are following me. I don't want you two following me everywhere I go; I will make it easy for you if you do as I say!"

"But Dominic said..."

"I don't care! If you are going to do this, listen to this: I don't want to see you at my work or were I eat! I specially don't want you two following me in there!" He pointed at the hospital. "You can sit out here, I don't care. Just don't come near me!"

"Sure thing Mr DiNozzo."

Gibbs watched Tony talk to the guy and again his agent's body language changed completely. This Tony you didn't mess around with, he wouldn't tolerate it. As before the finger came up, not only pointing at the hospital but as a "don't mess with me"-gesture.

The finger, the hand, the eyes and the reaction. Gibbs started to think about that again, he had seen it, Chicago. And there it was, but no. Tony couldn't be him or? The eyes and body language told him that it could only be him. He saw Tony walking up to him; the guy was looming back to his partner in the car.

"Let's get this over with." Tony said with a dogged determination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a couple of hours in the hospital, Tony was tired, hungry and really grumpy. He was really tired of the doctors and the x-ray nurse that poked and twisted his already hurting wrist. He had gotten a male doctor and the x-ray nurse was a male also, so no cute nurses to enlighten his day. And on top of that he was really tired of being watched.

He and Gibbs didn't talk much, but Gibbs watched him closely and sat like a hawk at his side, plus Donnie and Letty took turns coming in taking a look and then went out every twenty minutes, they never said a word or approach him.

Finally the doctor came telling him that Ducky was right, the wrist was not broken but had a crack. They wrapped the wrist and gave him a prescription for painkillers. Gibbs and Tony walked out off the hospital to Gibbs car.

"Let's grab some late lunch and we will talk." Gibbs said getting in the car. Tony only nodded; Gibbs wasn't going to let this go.

The car ride was quite and fast, like the qualm before the storm. Gibbs drove them to a restaurant he liked that was small and had private booths. They got out of the car and started to walk towards the restaurant, when Tony glanced over his shoulder and saw the two goons walk out of their car. He turned around and said:

"Donnie and Letty no! Stay out here, I don't want to see you two when I'm eating."

The goons looked at him and then at each other, and then walked back to their car. Gibbs only watched, not missing a thing.

They walked in got a private booth in a corner and order some food. After they stuffed themselves with food they ordered in some coffee.

"Okay, DiNozzo. Your time is up. Tell me what tha hell is going on!" Gibbs said.

Tony looked him in the eyes, gathering his strength and courage.

"Okay, I will tell you. But promise that you will never tell anyone, you could get in really big trouble for this. You are out on thin ice." Tony said trying to get Gibbs to drop it, but knew it was in vain.

"Tell me, I'm a big boy."

"As I said before, my so called friend is Dominic Castellano and he works for one of the most powerful Mafia family in Chicago and the goons out there are working for him. They are to keep an eye out for me." He paused drinking some coffee.

"Why are they keeping an eye on you? Are in trouble with the Mafia?"

"Not exactly in trouble, you see they are only following Dominic's orders and he is following my father's orders." Tony looked at Gibbs and ran his uninjured hand thru his hair. "My fathers name is Vincent DiNozzo and he is the head off the powerful Mafia family, has been for twenty years."

Gibbs looked at Tony with big eyes; he suspected maybe Tony was a distant cousin or something, but not the son of a Mafia leader. This was big.

"When I was 17, my mom died. She was shot by a Russian hit man who was out after me; she sacrificed her life for me." Tony's eyes watered up a bit reliving the memory of having his dying mother in his arms. This was really hard for him; he hadn't talked about it in ten years.

Gibbs couldn't believe this, but he sensed Tony's grief and order in some beers to give the kid a breather. Tony took gratefully the beer and started to sip it, before he carried on.

"After that my bodyguards killed the assain, I felt that I didn't want to live that life, I didn't want to see my love ones dying, taking bullets for me. And I asked my father for a break, to live on my own. He was pretty pissed; I was his only son, his heir. He made me a deal."

Gibbs leaned in, he had trouble of believing it but he remembered this thing, he was on shore leave when it happened and remembered the shooting of a high Mafia wife and the war after. The war nearly wiped out the Russian Mafia in Chicago. No one knew what happened to the son, some believed he was killed in the shootings and some thought he was kidnapped.

"We made a deal that he would cut me off, make me disappear. But only for ten years, then he would come back for me to make me his successor. And the ten years are coming to an end. So he sent Dominic to show me that he hadn't forgotten about it, there off the bruised and cracked wrist. I wasn't so happy to see Dominic after ten years." Tony leaned back and felt totally drained; he took his second bottle off beer and almost drained it in one big gulp. Then he looked at Gibbs waiting for him to speak.

Gibbs leaned back meeting Tony's eyes, taking it all in and then they looked at each other for a couple of minutes.

"When is the timeline up? What are you going to tell him?" Gibbs said.

"I don't now exactly when, but Dominic said he will come for me soon."

"So, Donnie and Letty are like your bodyguards now? Do you really need them?" Gibbs said trying to get a grip over the situation. The only son of a Mafia boss could be a valuable, for some people.

"I don't know, I have been out of the game for ten years. But I think the secret is out and maybe someone would like to try." Tony looked at Gibbs waiting for him to say something more.

"So why did you became a cop? And how could you hide everything?"

"I wanted to save life, catch murderers and send them to jail. Not kill them in front of children." Tony tried to explain, he wanted Gibbs to understand. "About how I could hold on to this secret for so long, I can only say: my father knows people in high places. I moved from Chicago to places were nobody had heard about the Mafia name DiNozzo, I could be the person I really wanted. Not a spoiled mafia brat, not knowing about the real word."

Gibbs nodded, but he couldn't help feeling a bit fooled. If someone else had told him this story about Tony, he wouldn't believe it.

"I know what you are thinking, Gibbs. You are worried that I would betray you or be a mull or something like that." Tony said feeling guilty. "I would never do that and when he comes to get me I'm going to tell him no. I don't want to go back to that life."

Gibbs took a really long look at Tony; he saw in the kids eyes and knew that he told the truth. He had felt that it was something special about this kid the first time he meet him at an murder scene when Tony was working as an homicide detective.

"I know kid, I believe you. But what will this Vincent do when you tell him no?"

"I don't know." Tony said, he felt like a stone lifted from his heart when he heard that Gibbs believed him. It meant much to him. "I think I have to make a deal with him or maybe he will..."

"Kill you?" Gibbs ended his sentence looking directly in his eyes. Tony took a deep breath, could his father kill him?

"Maybe, I don't know." He said, feeling a bit lost. He wasn't afraid of death, it was everywhere around him, he had grown up with it. He had lost his mother and other family members in assinations and in the war with the Russian Mafia.

"Well, we don't need to think about that. I will be with you when you met him and we will talk to him together. Make a deal." Gibbs said, not wanting to think about loosing Tony.

"No Gibbs, I don't want you getting more involved than you already are. I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself for me!"

"I don't care want you want." Gibbs said with a hard voice, but it soften a bit when he continued. "I will not let him break up my team, to take one of my greatest NCIS investigators from me."

Tony smiled when he heard Gibbs, he almost got a warm fuzzy feeling, and this meant a lot for him.

"Oh Gibbs, are you getting soft on me?" He said and Gibbs recognized "his" Tony.

"Shut up, DiNozzo. I will not give you a hug and don't think I'm going to let drive!" Gibbs said with a smiled. His phone rang.

"Hey Gibbs, Kate here. Is everything ok? Have you killed Tony or something?"

"Oh hey Kate!" Gibbs answered; he had forgotten about that it was a working day. "No, he is still alive."

"Good, because Ducky here were really worried about you two." Kate said wondering what was going on between the three men.

"Can I speak to Ducky for a second, thanks Kate?"

"Yes Gibbs, how is the boy?" Ducky asked.

"You were right as always, Ducky. Just so you know, put Kate back on the phone."

"So Gibbs are you two coming to the pub?" Kate asked

"Yes. We will be there, you can go home and we will meet you there."

"Okay Gibbs, se ya later."

"Come on, I will drive you home and then pick you up, so we can freshen ourselves up." Gibbs said, taking care of the bill.

"Oh, are you going for lady hunt?" Tony asked earning a smack on the head from Gibbs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs dropped Tony of at his apartment; they decided that Gibbs would come back and get him after an hour, so they both could freshen up a bit before going to the pub.

Tony got out of the shower, he felt like knew man after he had told Gibbs about his past. He looked out of one his windows and saw Donnie and Letty sitting their car. He shook his head and started to get dressed; tonight he was going to have fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate was already sitting in the pub with Abby, they had ordered some drinks and were talking about guys, she looked up and she saw Gibbs and Tony coming in. When she saw Tony, she almost choked on her drink and Abby said out loud what was in her mind:

"Damn! That boy can really look good!"

Tony was simply dressed, a green t-shirt with long sleeves tight fitting, it showed his well shaped upper body and matched his eyes. And with that a nice looking pair of dark pants.

And he has a fine ass, Kate added to herself. She could see all the ladies in the pub turning their heads to look at him.

Gibbs and Tony walked up to Kate and Abby; they ordered some drinks and were soon joined by Ducky and McGee. Tony sat down next to Kate and they started to talk.

"Where were you today?" Kate asked him.

"Gibbs and I were just out doing some things." Tony said looking at Gibbs.

"Tony and I were in the hospital." Gibbs said to Kate whose eyes went bigger.

"What? Why?" she asked.

Tony just looked at Gibbs, not knowing what to believe or say.

"He fell the other day, and hurt his wrist. Stubborn as he is, he didn't go to the hospital, so I had to drag him!" Gibbs said with a smile. He so loved to see how Tony would get out of this mess and when he saw Kate's look, he knew that revenge was sweet.

"And you didn't tell us! How could you be so stupid?" She said, smacking Tony's arm.

"Take it easy, you hit like a man!" Tony said rubbing is arm, only earning another smack from Kate. He decides to keep his mouth shut about her hitting and ordered in some more drinks.

"Don't think I will forget about this." Kate said watching him closely.

"Oh, we will see how much you will remember tomorrow after this night." Tony said with his big smile. Kate just looked at him and smiled back and the drinking contest was on.

The gang had a really great evening; Gibbs didn't drink as much as the youth. He sat watching the interaction between Tony and Kate, feeling a strange tingling in his heart. They would make a great couple if they decided to try it but relationships at work are never easy, he looked around. The pub was full of people having fun, he looked at the bar seeing the two goons, Donnie and Letty, watching Tony and the people around him.

He glanced at the door and saw two really big guys walking in the pub, they were broad shouldered and their heads was shaved. They scanned the pub, their eyes stayed a couple of seconds longer on Tony, they looked at each other and when they saw Donnie and Letty they just turned around and walked away.

How odd was that? Gibbs thought, he looked over to Donnie and Letty again, did they saw that? He stood up, saying to his mates that he would be back soon, giving Tony a hint that he was about to go to the two goons. Tony looked at Gibbs with questions in his eyes but nodded. Gibbs walked up to Donnie and Letty.

"Can I talk to one of you?" he asked." I know why you are here." he added

Donnie and Letty looked at each other, than over to the table Tony was sitting at. Tony glanced over to them and saw Donnie's questioning eyes. He locked eyes with Donnie and nodded.

"Yes I'm Donnie and you are Mr DiNozzo's boss. What do you want?" Donnie said, Letty ignored them and kept an eye out.

"Did you notice the two guys, who where in here like two minutes ago?" Gibbs asked. "They were bald and big with wide shoulders, scanning the pub. I didn't like the way they looked at Tony."

"Yes, we saw them, don't worry. We know how to do our job." Donnie said.

"Do you know who they were?"

"We thought we recognized them but we are not certain. We will phone Dominic tonight and send him the pictures Letty took with his camera mobile."

Gibbs nodded and went back to the table, Kate and Abby got up to walk over the ladies room. Tony watched Kate as she walked away. Dam she was hot tonight! He thought. He noticed that Gibbs didn't look so happy.

"Gibbs, don't look so unhappy, the chicks don't dig that, you know." He said trying to enlighten the mood.

Gibbs looked over at Tony, Ducky and McGee was involved in a discussion about Abby's music taste.

"Two guys were in here for a couple of minutes ago, scanning the place and they saw you." Gibbs said with a low voice.

"Don't be so paranoid, Gibbs." Tony said. "Let it go, Donnie and Letty is watching my back."

Kate and Abby came back and ordered another round; Tony felt that he had to go the bathroom before drinking more. He swayed a bit as he stood up, Kate and Abby laughing at him. He smiled at them.

"Gibbs, you better go with him. So he doesn't fall again hurting his other wrist and I think he needs a watchdog to hold of the ladies!" Abby said laughing out loud, Kate joined her feeling a little embarrassed, Tony looked really good in that shirt and she smiled at Tony as he swayed a bit more.

"I think you are right." Gibbs said with a smile.

Tony just looked at them with big innocent eyes and shook his head. It was coming to this, he could not even walk to the bathroom alone, but he saw Kate smile at him and that he liked. He looked into her eyes and almost forgot what he was doing. Gibbs nudge his arm, Tony flashed a smile and stumbled forward to the toilet.

Kate was laughing with Abby when Tony locked eyes with her; she looked into his green eyes almost drowning in them. When he looked away, she felt lost and she saw Abby staring at her, Kate started to blush and gulped down her drink. Abby laughed even louder.

Tony started to walk to the toilet with Gibbs behind him, Gibbs started to thinking that Abby was right. They were stopped several times by women who wanted to talk to Tony and to give him their numbers.

Tony chatted with them but turned them down in a nice way, it took them almost five minutes to get to the toilet. Tony stumbled in and locked the door. It was the same thing on their way back to the table.

Ducky went home rather early; the rest of them stayed till closing time, by that time Kate and Tony were pretty drunk.

Gibbs followed Abby and McGee to their taxi and said goodbye, he turned around and couldn't help to laugh at his fellow agents: Kats high heels shoes got stuck in some crack on the floor and she stumbled forward on to Tony, who was walking in front of her. They fell to the ground and landed with Kate on top.

"Damn, Kate! Are you drunk or can't you keep your hands off me? I thought we had discussed this. All you need to do is ask!" Tony said with a bright smile.

Kate just looked at him and laughed out loud. She smacked him and tried to get off the ground, it didn't go so well for her and Tony started to laugh at her.

Gibbs shook his head and went over to them to help them both up. Tony and Kate couldn't stop laughing. Gibbs helped them to his car and drove off with the two drunks in the back seat.

By the time they got to Kate's apartment, they were both a sleep. Gibbs looked back at them; Tony sat up and had Kate's head in his lap. Oh what would I give for a camera right now Gibbs thought? He reached back and shook Kate carefully, she opened her eyes.

"Kate, you are home now." Gibbs said with a soft voice. "Come on I will walk you up."

As Gibbs walked out and around the car Kate took a look at the sleeping Tony, he was so handsome and cute when he slept. She kissed his cheek and got out of the car, letting Gibbs help her to her door.

"Good night, Gibbs. Thanks for the ride."

"You are welcome. Sleep tight."

Gibbs went back to his car; he looked down at the sleeping Tony who looked so innocent and young when he slept. He teared his eyes off the younger agent and looked up. He saw Donnie and Letty sitting in their car watching. He sighed and got in; Tony woke up when he closed his door.

"Hey Gibbs where are we?" Tony said looking around and stretching.

"We are at Kate's place, I just dropped her off." Gibbs said. "Are you going to sit back there?"

Tony shook his head, got out and sat down next to Gibbs in the passenger seat. Gibbs started the car and drove off.

"Are they still on our tail?" Tony asked.

"Yes, they are holding their position." Gibbs answered.

They rode on in silence. Gibbs checked his review mirror from time to time, the goons was still behind them as they came to a red light. Then a big and black van pulled up beside them, Gibbs turned his head and looked into a barrel of a gun.

"Tony get down!" He shouted as he put the pedal to the floor and raced off. Gibbs looked back and saw the black van following them; another car drove in front of Donnie and Letty and blocked them so they couldn't follow.

Gibbs tried to drive away, but the street was to narrow and short, coming into a dead end. He saw the wall rushing against them and hit the breaks. The car stopped, but the van was behind them and ran into them. The driver of the van had seen the wall before Gibbs and therefore pinned their car between the wall and the van.

Gibbs felt the impact and hit his head on the steering wheel and he lost his consioness. Beside him Tony's safety belt stopped him from hitting his head on the dashboard. He felt the belt strapping him to the seat and it knocked the wind out of him.

When they stood still he looked over at Gibbs, who was bleeding from a gash on his forehead. Tony clicked off the safety belt and was just about to check for a pulse when his door was pulled open and he was grabbed by two strong hands. The hands pulled him out off the car, Tony tried to resist but his body was too mangled after the impact. He felt a big hand covering his mouth with a cloth, it smelled funny and he tried to hold his breath. It didn't work and he slide into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs tried to open his eyes, his head hurt pretty badly. Where was he and why did his head hurt so much? He heard something in the background: sirens and a voice:

"A man in his late forties, car accident and head trauma with a bleeding gash. Neck stability on. Vitals normal. Starting to wake up."

Gibbs tried to open his eyes again, this time he succeeded. He was in an ambulance, the ambulance personnel shone a light inn his eyes.

"Sir, what's your name?"

"Jethro Gibbs." he answered.

"Ok, Mr Gibbs you were in a car accident. You have hit your head and we are taking you to the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Gibbs looked at the man talking to him, car accident? Then here remembered: the pub, dropping of Kate, the red light, the dark van and Tony.

"Where is the guy who was with me in the car? Is he alright?"

"I'm sorry, sir. There was no one other than you in the car when we found you. We are pulling up to the hospital now."

Gibbs felt himself being carried and wheeled into the hospital before he could answer. Doctors and nurses came rushing forward to him. They started to speak medical terms over his head, he tried to understand what they were talking about but he started to drift of again. Before the darkness took him he thought about Tony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time Gibbs opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a hospital room lying in a bed. But he wasn't alone. He saw Ducky and Kate sitting by his bed.

"Ducky, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Jethro, you are a wake. Well what do you think I'm doing here? I got a call in the middle of the night telling me that you had been in a car accident, of course I went to see you." Ducky said watching Gibbs closely. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurt a bit, but nothing serious. Where is Tony? The guy in the ambulance said that they didn't found some one else in the car."

"Where Tony with you when your car crashed?" Kate asked with a concern voice.

"Yes, he was. We had just dropped you off." Gibbs said looking at Ducky and Kate. "Are you telling me that you don't know where he is? That he has disappeared?"

"We didn't know that. Why would Tony disappear like that?" Kate said being interrupted by a knock on the door. A doctor came in.

"Good, you are awake, Mr Gibbs. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright, when can I get out of here?"

"Well, you have a small concussion and the gash on your forehead demanded three stitches. Other than that you are fine."

"Good, I have a lot to do so can you let me go?"

"I would prefer if you could stay here a couple of hours longer." The doctor said. "But if I release you in the care of your friends here, I think it would be alright. I will go and get the papers signed."

Gibbs nodded and Ducky followed the doctor out, he wanted to know all Gibbs injuries so he could take care of him.

"Gibbs, tell me what happened, why would Tony disappear like that?" Kate said giving Gibbs an extra pair of clothes.

"I can tell you that he didn't disappear of his own free will." Gibbs said getting out of bed. "I will tell you everything when we get out of here, but first go and see if two guys named Donnie and Letty was brought in to the hospital or morgue."

Kate nodded and listened carefully to Gibbs description of the men and walked out of the room, while Gibbs started to put on the clothes.

Gibbs walked out of the room, meeting up with Ducky. Gibbs had to fill out some hospital forms and when he was ready Kate came up to him.

"I found the guys, one of the is dead, a bullet to the head. The other guy is alive, he has lost a lot of blood and they don't know if he will make it." she said.

"Take me to him." Gibbs said.

Kate just nodded, she had thousand of questions in her head but she knew that Gibbs would fill them in on the whole story soon.

They walked into a ward, where Kate was told that Donnie was lying in. They flashed their badges and Gibbs walked into the room alone, he saw Donnie, he was pale and had bandages all over his body. Donnie had been shot four times in his upper body; he had lost a lot of blood but was awake and looked at Gibbs when he walked in.

"Mr Gibbs, did they take Mr DiNozzo?" he said with a weak voice.

"Yes, they got him." Gibbs said with a hard voice. "Do you know who they where?"

"I think it was the guys you saw in the pub..." Donnie paused, wetting his lips. "They are Russians."

"Do you know anything else?"

"No, I don't know if I will make this." Donnie was getting weaker but: "Take my cell phone, call Dominic. He will help you find Mr DiNozzo if you tell him what happened. Tell him that I'm sorry that I failed."

Gibbs nodded; he squeezed Donnie's hand a bit before he walked out of the room. He asked after the cell and it was brought to him.

"Let's get out of here." He said to Ducky and Kate, they walked out of the hospital. The sun was shining and it was a cold and clear day. Gibbs breathed in the fresh air and started to tell Kate and Ducky the whole story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was cold and he felt lost, he tried to move but it didn't go so well, his body hurt too much. He opened his eyes and tried to take a look around.

He was lying on his right side in a bed and he could feel the wall against his back, the room was small and the only furniture in the room was the bed he was lying in, and the little room was cold.

The only window in the room was covered by something, but he saw sunlight shining thru small cracks. He saw the door opening, it had no door and he heard voices somewhere talking.

After taking a look at his surroundings, he took an inventory look at himself. They had taken his shoes and jacket, his legs was tightly bound at his ankles and above his knees.

He had ropes around his wrist and above his elboves, his injured left wrist caused him a lot of pain bonded like this and when he tried to find a more comfortable position but the pain only got worse.

Clamping his mouth shut, trying not to make sound but the pain was too much and he let out a groan alerting two guys outside the door opening.

"I think he is awake." he heard one of them say.

A guy with shaved head came in the room, he was tall and was well built with big muscles, and he walked up to the bed. He crouched down beside the bedside so he could see Tony's face, Tony tried to relax and feign sleep.

"He is awake." The guy said taking Tony's face in his hands. "Wakey, wake Little Anthony."

When Tony heard his nickname being said he opened his eyes and their eyes met.

"Hello, Little Anthony and how are you feeling?" he said still holding on to Tony's face. "My name is Dimitri. That other guy there is Vladimir. We will take care of you, if you behave. Here drink some water." He held a water bottle to Tony's mouth and helped him drink a little.

Tony watched the other man closely while he slowly swallowed the water, why was this Dimitri so nice to him?

"So, is that better?" Dimitri asked.

"A little, it would be even better if you could loosen the ropes on my arms and legs. And it would be really wonderful if you just could let me go." Tony said.

"Ha ha ha." Dimitri laughed out loud. "Malchik moy (Russians for my little boy), we can't do that. You are Vincent DiNozzo´s son and therefore I can't let you go."

"What happened to the man in the same car as me?" Tony asked

"Oh, I don't know. We didn't care about him; you were the one we wanted. Drink some more, malchik moy."

Tony accepted a few more sips of water and closed his eyes, what happened to Gibbs? Could he still be alive? He hoped so, if Gibbs couldn't be dead because of him. He couldn't live with that, if he survived this. Tony needed to come up with a plan to get out of here, but how?

"Dimitri, can I ask you a question?"

Dimitri nodded at him.

"What if I need to go to the bathroom...?"

"Well, I would loosen the ropes around your legs and then I will put a gun towards your head or."

Tony just looked him, his eyes disbelieving what he heard.

"Then of course I would turn my head and watch the wall, if you need the privacy." Dimitri said with a smile on his face and his phone started to ring. "Now Little Anthony, you need to rest a bit I think. Vladimir watch him." Dimitri said standing up and walked away, answering his phone.

Vladimir came into the room; he looked at Tony with hard black eyes. Tony felt like he was a mouse being watched by a cat. Tony looked him in the eyes, not revealing the feeling in his eyes.

"What are you looking at, pretty boy?" Vladimir said.

"Nothing..."

"Are you calling me nothing, boy?" Vladimir answering grabbing a hold of Tony's bound arms and threw him on the floor. "I will not be as nice as Dimitri, your family has caused me too much pain!"

Tony tried to keep his mouth shut, but he landed on his bounded arms and this time he thought that his left wrist broke. Vladimir hauled him off the floor, then turned Tony around and grabbed him by the throat, pushing him against the wall. Tony felt his breath on his face as he tried not to let the pain show, he knew if Vladimir sensed his weaknesses he would be out of the game.

"Not so tuff, now, pretty boy?"

"Do you really think that I'm afraid of you?" Tony said with a strained voice. "You are not on my bad guy's list, but I think you are number one on the sissy list."

Vladimir looked into Tony's eyes as his grip around Tony's throat hardened, it was getting harder to breath and dark spots started dancing in front of Tony.

"You will learn not to disrespect me, pretty boy!" Vladimir said and landed a few punches in Tony's gut.

Tony tried to keep silent and soon he slipped into the welcoming darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate and Ducky stared at Gibbs with big eyes, as he told them about Tony. They couldn't believe this, Tony, the son of a big Mafia boss and on top of that kidnapped! But Gibbs would never lie to them about something like this.

"And what will we do now, Jethro?" Ducky asked. "How are we going to find him?"

"Well, Donnie, the guy in the hospital, wanted me to call Dominic and tell him what happened. He probably knows who took Tony," Gibbs said.

"But if these guys want to hurt the DiNozzo family, why kidnap Tony? Why not just kill him?" Kate asked.

"Good question, Kate." Gibbs said. "Are they after something else? What could that be? Kate get on the phone, we have to look into this."

"Right, Gibbs." Kate said and started to make some calls.

Gibbs took out Donnie's cell phone and looked at it. He was just about to flip it open to check the phone list when the phone rang.

"Hello," he answered the phone.

"Donnie, why haven't you called in? Your check in time was an hour ago!" He heard an angry voice on the other line.

"Donnie isn't here. He's been shot and Letty is dead." Gibbs said.

"So this will make you, hmm, let me guess. Special Agent Gibbs, right?"

"Yes." Gibbs answered wondering how this guy could know who he was.

"I thought so. Tony told you the whole story?"

"Yes, Dominic Castellano, he did." Gibbs said. "I know about his father and the ten year deal."

"Okay, but what happened to Donnie and Letty? Where's Tony?" Dominic asked with an annoyed voice.

Gibbs smiled when he heard that. I'm not the only one who doesn't know everything! He thought to himself.

"They got shot, Letty in the head and Donnie several times in the chest. He's lost a lot of blood and they don't know if he will make it." Gibbs said getting back to business.

"Did they take Tony? Where you there?"

"Yes, I was. They came when we were stopped at a red light. A black van pulled up beside us and I saw guns. I stepped on the gas, missed a turn and ended up on a dead end street. They hit us from behind with their car, I was knocked unconscious and they took Tony. "

"Did you see them? Could you identify them?"

"No, but Donnie said he thought it was the same guys we saw at the pub. Letty took some photos of them yesterday at the pub, and sent them to you," Gibbs said. "Did you get them?"

"Yes I got them," Dominic said. "I'm looking at them right now, one is Dimitri Vasilii, and the other is Vladimir Novgorod. They work for the Russian Mafia; Dimitri is the Russian boss's favourite enforcer. He's good at his job. He's cold blooded and he doesn't let his emotions get in the way. He usually works with Vladimir."

"What do they want with Tony?"

"Well, Vladimir has a personal vendetta against the DiNozzo's. The hit man who killed Anthony's mother was Vladimir's younger brother. When he heard about his brother's death, he came after Tony. He snuck into the main house, how he got as far as Little Anthony's room we never found out. But Vincent found him before Anthony came home from school. Then the boss had him beaten half to death, and we dumped him in a dumpster." Dominic paused for a bit. "Never turn your back on him."

"So why didn't they just kill Tony?"

"Maybe they want to deal. We almost wiped them out, took over most of their business. Maybe they want some of that back."

"Well, if that's what they want, would your boss make a deal?" Gibbs asked. "If they threatened to kill Tony?"

"I don't know. He doesn't like threats. I have to speak with him about this. Keep the phone and I will call you back." Dominic hung up.

Gibbs flipped it closed.

"Kate, I have two names for you! Dimitri Vasilii and Vladimir Novogrod!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This time when Tony woke up, he knew what to expect. He felt the pain before he regained full consciousness. He tried to swallow, but his throat was too sore after Vladimir's hold. He opened his eyes. The little room was dark and he didn't see anyone. Tony tried to move, but his arms and legs were still tightly bound and as soon as he tried, the pain got worse.

Tony lay still, concentrating on taking deep and long breaths until the pain eased to a manageable level and he could move a bit.

"So, you're awake, Little Anthony." Dimitri said. "Good, I have some water to you."

Dimitri helped Tony sit up on the edge of the bed. Tony felt a bit dizzy and he swayed a little. Dimitri laid a hand on his back, steadying him. He held the water bottle in front of Tony's mouth and Tony gladly accepted the water. Dimitri looked closely at Tony as he took small sips and wincing a little when it went down his sore throat.

"Feeling a bit better?" Dimitri asked.

Tony nodded and looked away, shifting his bodyweight a little to sit more comfortably. He looked past the doorway, trying to see if they were alone.

"Vladimir!" Dimitri yelled.

Vladimir came walking into the room.

"What is it, Dimitri?"

"Was this necessary?" Dimitri asked pointing at the bruising on Tony's neck and throat.

"He was giving me attitude." Vladimir answered shrugging his shoulders. "He'll survive, won't you pretty boy?"

Tony just looked at Vladimir, eyes cold and full of contempt. He stared him down and Vladimir started to clench and unclench his hands a little, nervous under his stare. Seeing the reaction from Vladimir, Tony smiled a little, watching Vladimir closely.

Vladimir's eyes went wide and he was just about to strike when,

"Vladimir, do try to keep your temper under control." Dimitri said. "Don't let the kid get to you."

"He will not get to me." Vladimir said trying to tear his eyes from Tony.

Tony's smile grew a bit wider when Vladimir got his little reprimand. Here we have the weak link, he thought. But he had to figure out a way to use this.

"Good." Dimitri said. "Now go and get the car, I'm starting to get hungry."

Vladimir nodded his head and walked quickly out of the room. Dimitri still sat on the bed beside Tony.

"Now Little Anthony, I'm going to make a call." Dimitri said, getting up. "Don't even think about trying something. I will be watching you."

Tony looked at him and thought, like I could do anything bound up like this, who does he think I am? MacGyver?

Lying back onto the bed, he stared up at the ceiling, and tried to come up with a plan to get out of here.

He heard Dimitri talking in Russian, but he didn't understand a word he said. He turned so he was laying on his right side and watched the doorway. He was also getting hungry, but somehow he didn't think that Vladimir would buy him any food.

Tony's eyelids started to drop and he fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs sat in his chair at his desk in the bullpen; his head was hurting a bit after the car accident. He was watching the cell phone he got from Donnie.

"Here, Jethro, take these." Ducky said giving him some painkillers. "Has he called yet? Do we know anything about Tony?"

"No, he hasn't called yet." Gibbs swallowed the pills and massaged his temples. It had been three hours ago since he talked to Dominic and he could only wait. He hated to wait. He really hated it. Finally the phone rang,

"Gibbs here."

"I've talked to the boss, he is not happy about this." Dominic said. "He wants me to fly back and sort this mess out with any means necessary."

"So you want us to help?" Gibbs asked.

"He doesn't ask, he presumes it. We know how Little Anthony feels about you and his co workers."

"Do you know what they are after? Is he still alive?"

"We know what they want and that he is still alive. They gave us 72 hours to think about their offer, after that Anthony is in really big trouble."

"So we have 72 hours to find him?"

"Yes, we will meet tomorrow morning and start the search."

Gibbs hung up the phone after talking about time and place were they would meet. He looked at Kate and Ducky; they had listened to the conversation but only hearing Gibbs responses.

"Let's grab some dinner and then go home and try to get some sleep, the next 72 hours will be tough and tomorrow Kate, we will meet Uncle Dominic."

Kate nodded and cast a long glance at Tony's empty desk; the bullpen was so quiet and boring when he wasn't here, before she followed Gibbs and Ducky out.

"Hang on Tony, we will find you " she vowed to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was getting bored, lying here all tied up on an uncomfortable bed, and on top of that he was getting really hungry. He guessed it was morning as the sun started to shine through the cracks in the so-called window.

The pain in his body had lessened and his left wrist was the only pain bothering him, and of course that he was really hungry.

He had moved his legs during the night, bending and stretching, to loosen the ropes and he had made progress. The ropes were getting slacker and he could move his legs one at the time.

Dimitri had come into the little room and helped Tony drink some water, Vladimir stood in the doorway watching with dark hard eyes.

"So Little Anthony. If you behave while I'm gone, maybe Vladimir will let you have some food later." Dimitri said, gathering his things and walked out. Vladimir followed him to the door and then walked into the kitchen.

Vladimir came into the small room again. He carried a chair and something in his hands. He placed the chair in front of Tony and sat on it. Vladimir watched Tony with eyes full of mischief as he took a big bite if the sandwich in his hand and then he smiled big. When Tony saw the big juicy sandwich his mouth watered and his stomach growled loudly.

"It sounds like the pretty boy is hungry." Vladimir said taking another big bite. "This sandwich looks yummy, doesn't it?"

"Well, personally I'm more like a pizza person." Tony said tearing his eyes from the sandwich and looked into Vladimir's eyes.

"Too bad, pretty boy." Vladimir said finishing the last of the sandwich. "If you had said the right answer you could have gotten a bit."

"Well I'm not that desperate." Tony said.

The two men kept staring at each other, Tony's clear and green eyes meeting Vladimir's almost black eyes. Vladimir started to clench and unclench his hands like the last time they had their staring contest. Tony smiled and he saw Vladimir lick his lips nervously, that made him smile wider. Vladimir's eyes widened and he raised his hand to strike and this time with no Dimitri holding Vladimir back; he smacked Tony in the face.

"You even hit like a sissy." Tony said.

Vladimir got up from the chair, knocking it over in the process. He tried to grab Tony, but Tony was prepared for that so he kicked his feet into Vladimir's stomach. Vladimir went down, trying to catch his breath. Tony sat up in the bed, swung his legs over the bedside, the ropes were really lose now and he could kick his legs free. He stood up unsteadily and went down when Vladimir grabbed his feet, Tony hit the floor hard. He tried to kick Vladimir several times; a few hitting their target but he earned punches and kicks from Vladimir.

At last Tony got a kick to Vladimir's head and he went down unconscious. Tony got up on his feet and stumbled out of the little room. He walked into the kitchen and saw his cell phone lying on the table along with some pencils.

Tony took the phone and opened it with his bound hands and he laid it back on the table. Taking on of the pencils in his mouth he dialled Gibbs number.

"Come on answer, please answer the damn phone!" He thought to himself. He almost yelled out when he heard Gibbs voice.

"Gibbs."

"Oh, I 'm so happy to hear your voice." Tony's voice was hoarse.

"Tony? Are you alright?" Gibbs couldn't believe this." Where are you? Tell me something I can use."

"Just some bruises. Two guys, Dimitri and Vladimir, are holding me. We are in some old abandoned apartments. I can hear trains and traffic." Tony ushered out the information he gathered as he walked up to the window. "I see old buildings, and train tracks outside."

"Can you get out of there?" Gibbs asked concern colouring his voice.

"I don't think so..." Tony's legs started to buckle.

"Tony, listen to me. We are coming for you." Gibbs said with a voice full of determination. "Try to hide the phone and we will try to trace it."

"Ok, boss. And Gibbs..."

"Yes?"

"Hurry!"

Before Gibbs could answer Tony's plea, Tony felt some one grabbing him from behind. He turned around and found himself looking into Vladimir's black eyes. He grabbed the phone with his tied hands and Vladimir punched him in the face. Tony fell to the floor with stars dancing before his eyes. He felt the hard cold floor against his face.

Vladimir kicked him in the stomach a few times but was interrupted by a voice,

"What is going on here?" Dimitri had come back and he was not a happy about the scene in front of him. "Vladimir" You were supposed to keep your temper and not let this kid get to you!"

Tony looked up and saw Dimitri and Vladimir staring at each other, he took the opportunity and hid the phone in a crack between two cabinets. Then he crawled a bit, out of range from Vladimir feet.

"Don't move!" Dimitri yelled at him and Tony froze. Dimitri walked up to Tony and grabbed him by his bound arms and dragged him into the little room again with Vladimir following. Tony struggled, but he was too weak and Dimitri to strong, he threw Tony on the bed.

"Vladimir, give me the ropes." He said with a hard voice and started to bind Tony's feet and legs tightly again." Little Anthony, I told you to behave! I can't tolerate this behaviour, get the shot Vladimir."

Vladimir walked out of the room; he came back quickly giving Dimitri something. Tony tried to resist but Dimitri grabbed him buy his throat, cutting off his air.

"This will calm you down, don't fight it." Dimitri said with a calm voice inserting the needle into Tony's thigh. "Soon you will sleep."

Tony felt the something spread in his legs and soon his eyelids became heavy and he drifted off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it!" Gibbs said slamming his fist in the steering wheel as he heard the commotion on the phone.

"What Gibbs? Was it Tony?" Kate asked.

They were in Gibbs car on their way to meet Dominic, when Gibbs got the call from Tony.

"Yes Kate, it was Tony. Call Abby and tell her to trace Tony's cell phone." Gibbs said.

Kate flipped open her phone and called Abby and made the request.

"Gibbs, is he alright?" Kate asked.

"Well, he sounded tired before we were cut off." Gibbs said, glancing sideways at Kate. "At least we have something now. Abby will trace his phone and we'll have his location."

Kate nodded and hoped that Gibbs was right, she had a feeling that time was running out for Tony.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate and Gibbs walked into a restaurant; Dominic had called them before Tony's distress call and asked them to meet him there.

The restaurant was small and nearly empty; they walked thru the door and were met by four big guys. One of the guys came up to them and held out one of his hands as he said:

"Special Agent Gibbs, I presume? I'm Dominic Castellano"

Gibbs and Kate recognized Dominic from his meeting with Tony, Gibbs extended his hand and shook Dominic's.

"Yes, I'm and this is Special Agent Caitlin Todd. She works with me and Tony." Gibbs said while Kate and Dominic shook hands.

"Very nice to meet you, please sit down and have some coffee." Dominic said waving in a waiter with coffee.

"We just got a phone call from Tony…" Gibbs started.

"What did he say? Was he alright?"

"He confirmed that it is Dimitri and Vladimir who has him. The phone call was cut short so he couldn't say so much. But we have people working on to trace the call." Gibbs said. "He didn't know where he was, he told us the house was old and had train tracks near it."

"Ok, at least we have something." Dominic said. "How long will that trace thing take?"

"We don't know exactly, Kate call Abby and ask how it going." Gibbs said.

"Hey Abby, how is it going? Have you traced the call yet? Ok, thanks Abby. Call us as soon as you know anything." Kate flipped her phone close and looked at Gibbs. "She is working on it and will call as soon as she can."

Gibbs nodded and looked around.

"Dominic, do you have some maps around here?"

Dominic nodded and waved his hand at one of his goons, who went out and into the kitchen. He came back with his arms full of maps and laid them on the table. Gibbs started to sort them out and said:

"We are looking for some old industrial buildings with train tracks."

"Gibbs, do you really think they are still around here?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I think so." Gibbs said.

"I also think so." Dominic added. "We control the Chicago area and would have known if they took Anthony back there. Here it's easier to hide for them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony heard voices somewhere; they sounded very far away but close. He tried to open his eyes; he didn't succeed because his eyelids were too heavy.

Instead he tried to listen to the voices, which sounded closer, he heard them and tried to open his eyes for the second time. He manages to open them a little, but he regretted it because the bed he was lying in started to spin.

Tony closed his eyes and tried to relax but the bed started to spin faster and faster, he started to feel really sick to his stomach and started to heave

"Shit Dimitri! He started to vomit!" Vladimir yelled, his face flushing from the argue with Dimitri. "What did you drug him with?"

"Take it easy." Dimitri said with a calm voice. "Just lay him on the side if something should come out. He doesn't have much in his stomach anyways."

Dimitri was right, Tony dried heaved a couple of times, nothing coming out. Then he settled into a restless sleep.

"How long will he be out?" Vladimir asked.

"Just a couple of hours, max two more. But he will feel very tired." Dimitri answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After two hours of looking thru the maps Gibbs, Kate and Dominic had found two places that matched Tony's description.

"We need to search these two places." Gibbs said taking control. "We need to dived us into two teams…."

"Yes, you are right. Three in one and four in the other." Dominic said. "I will go with you two, but I think it would be better if we had one more."

"I'm with you on that." Kate said. "It's better to be prepared."

Gibbs nodded his head and phoned McGee, they agreed that he would meet them at Greystone Industrials in twenty minutes.

Gibbs, Kate and Dominic took Gibbs car and the goons took two cars and headed for the other possible place on the other side of town.

The car ride was fast and quiet; they pulled up at the Greystone Industrials and parked their car. As they got out McGee came and parked beside them.

They looked at the industrial site, it had been abandoned for several years and it had a main building with five stories. There where also a three stories building that look like an apartment building. Train tracks ran all over the place. Kate's phone started to ring.

"Kate! Abby here, I finally traced Tony's cell."

"Good, Abby! Tell me were he is!" Kate said.

"It shows that he is in the abandon Greystone Industry area. I'm sorry, but can't be more specific." Abby said with a sad voice.

"It's okay, Abby. At least we know that we are in the right place!"

"Kate, bring him back."

"I will try." Kate said and hung up the phone. She looked at the others. "We are in the right place. Abby just confirmed it, the trace ended here."

"Good, Dominic calls your guys and tells them to come here." Gibbs said and started to look at the buildings, where could Tony be?

Dominic nodded and took out his cell and dialled for his goons.

"They are on their way and will be here in 30 minutes." He said.

"We better get started. I think we will go in the two stories building first." Gibbs said.

The others in the group nodded their heads and they went in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony started to wake up, this time he felt groggy and drained. He was lying on his back with his hands still tied under him; he opened his heavy eyes looking at the ceiling and remembered what had happened. How long had he been out and what was in that shot? He wondered. At least he had talked to Gibbs, it was good to hear Gibbs voice and to know that he was alive.

His whole body hurt, his throat felt sore and his injured wrist was aching pretty bad. He tried to roll over to his side, but he fell out of the bed onto the floor. Landing face down with a loud thump, the pain in his chest and stomach, which was sore from Vladimir's kicks, nearly made him unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you hear that?" Kate said looking up. "It sounded like it came from the apartment above."

"Yes, I did." Gibbs said. "Dominic and McGee! Let's check out the apartments above!"

Dominic and McGee came out from different rooms and followed Gibbs and Kate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vladimir and Dimitri went in to the little room when they heard the thump to check on their prisoner, they saw Tony lying in the floor face down.

"So you are awake now, Little Anthony." Dimitri said as he and Vladimir lifted Tony up on the bed again. Tony tried to say something, but his throat was to sore and he all got out was some croaking sound.

"I will get some water to you." Dimitri said walking out of the room.

Tony looked up at Vladimir who stayed behind and smiled a little smile when he saw him. Vladimir had one big black eye and big bruise on the side of his head from their fight.

Vladimir saw Tony smile and his eyes widened; he took out a big hunting knife and looked Tony in the eyes.

"You will pay for this you little shit!" He yelled and walked up to Tony. Putting the knife to Tony's throat, he held it there. "You are not so tuff now, pretty boy."

Before Tony could response, they heard someone kick in the front door; they heard yelling voices and a gunshot.

After a couple of seconds Dimitri came stumbling into the room, he had been shot in his stomach and he was bleeding pretty badly. He fired his gun a couple of time and tried to hold off the intruders. He was hit two times more in the chest and as he sank to the wall he turned, locking his eyes with Vladimir and nodded before his legs buckled under him.

Vladimir grabbed Tony by his arms, hauled him up and with the knife he cut the ropes around Tony's legs. Then he held Tony in front of him and pressed the knife to Tony's throat when he saw Gibbs and Dominic coming into the room with guns in their hands.

"Hold it or I will cut his throat!" Vladimir said. "Lay down your guns!"

"Take it easy now..." Gibbs said still holding his gun pointed at Vladimir. He looked at Tony to see if he was alright. The young agent didn't look good, but he was still alive. "Let him go so we can work out a deal."

"No, I will not let him go." Vladimir said with a calm voice. "If you don't lay down your guns and let us pass, I will kill him right here in front of you. He will bleed to death before you can do anything."

Tony felt the cold steel of the knife pressing harder against his throat; it was sharp and cut his flesh a bit. He really hated this, feeling helpless. He could barley stand on his own legs without the support Vladimir gave him by holding him; he was still too weak from the drug and the beatings. He waited for Gibbs to take Vladimir out; he didn't understand why Gibbs hesitated. Tony wanted this to be over.

"We can't do that." Gibbs said moving a bit closer, he really hated this." Put the knife down and we will talk about this."

"You are not listening to what I'm saying!" Vladimir yelled and tightened his grip. "Don't come any closer!"

Gibbs stopped and side glanced at Dominic, who was aiming his gun at Vladimir's head. Dominic just stared at Vladimir with hate in his eyes and he started to moved a bit closer.

"I said don't move!" Vladimir yelled, looking at Dominic with eyes full of hatred and disrespect. "Or Little Anthony will pay the price!"

Dominic stood still for a second then he decided. His vision went red of anger; he wanted this man dead now, he moved a bit to the side and a little closer and took aim.

Gibbs felt the situation spin out of control as he saw Dominic move again and before he could do anything Vladimir said with a grin.

"This will be on your conscience."

Vladimir took the knife slowly from Tony's throat, he knew what to do. He had done this many times and he knew were to cut people where it hurt the most, without damaging the vital organs.

Dominic stopped in his tracks as he saw the knife inching it's way into Tony's left side and when he saw the blood sipping out, he dropped his gun in defeat and horror.

Tony felt the knife inched its way slowly into his body, he tried not to scream. But the pain was slowly spreading to his whole body and a moan escaped from his lips, his vision went blurry.

"You to." Vladimir said nodding at Gibbs still with the knife in Tony's body.

Gibbs couldn't believe this, he saw how tiny sweat pearls broke out on Tony's forehead because of the pain and the kid's eyes watered before they shut for a moment. He put the gun down and he promised to himself that this man would really suffer for this.

"Thank you!" Vladimir said and pulled out the knife from Tony's side. "Now move from the door and stand near the window or I will cut him more." He waved the bloody knife at Gibbs and Dominic, who did as he said.

Tony's vision went black when the cold knife was pulled out from his body, his knees gave out beneath him and he passed out

Vladimir started to back out of the little room, he felt the kid black out and he grabbed him under his arms and half dragged, half carried the kid. Vladimir looked at the two men with victory in his eyes. He would make it and he would make them pay! He looked over his shoulder, so he didn't stumble over the broken door.

Kate and McGee had heard the whole conversation; they stood on each side of the open doorway outside the apartment. They saw Vladimir's back coming towards them, nodding to McGee, Kate stepped out and put the gun to Vladimir's head.

"Drop the knife! Or I will shoot you!"

Feeling the gun to his head, Vladimir swore to himself and stood still for a moment thinking what he would do next.

"I said: Drop the knife!" Kate said again with a cold and hard voice pressing her gun towards his head. McGee was standing beside her and also pointing his gun at Vladimir.

"Do you really think you are in a position to negotiate?" Vladimir said turning around with the knife still to Tony's throat. "I think that I have something you want, not the other way around."

Kate's heart almost stopped when she saw Tony in the arms of this mad man, blood pumping out from the wound.

Gibbs and Dominic came running and Vladimir was trapped by four guns aiming at him, he was defeated. He dropped the knife, Kate and Gibbs took Tony out of his grip and carefully lowered him onto the floor. Dominic and McGee took care of Vladimir.

Kate took of her jacket and pressed it down on Tony's wound to stop the bleeding, she looked up over at McGee who was handcuffing Vladimir. She startled when she felt someone touch her cheek with a gentle hand.

Tony had woke up from the pain of Kate's pressuring on his wound; he looked up and had to touch her to see if she was real. To assure himself that he was alive and not in heaven.

"God damit, Tony! You scared me half to death!"

"Nice to see you too, Special Agent Todd. Can you ease the pressure a little? It feels like you are trying to kill me." His voice cracked but he flashed a little smile, trying to joke around.

Kate almost whacked him in the arm, like she usually does but she saw the pain in his eyes and she just wanted to hold him.

"How are you feeling DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked concerned and looked at Tony with his penetrating eyes. "Don't you dare to lie to me."

"Not so good." Tony said, he knew the look on Gibbs face. He took a deep breath as a wave of pain shot thru his body and he closed his eyes.

"Tony stay with us! Kate, how does it look?" Gibbs asked her.

"We better get him to hospital, NOW." She said with a voice full of worry. "He is bleeding pretty much."

"Ok, keep the pressure on. Dominic, help me carry Tony." Gibbs said and was interrupted by Dominic's goons coming up the stairs. "McGee and you," he pointed at the goons, "Take care of him."

The goons looked at Dominic.

"Do as the man says." He said and the goons helped McGee with Vladimir.

"You don't need to carry me." Tony said with a weak voice as he tried to sit up.

"Don't be silly." Gibbs said, grabbing Tony under his armpits. "Dominic, take his legs and Kate, keep the pressure on."

They lifted Tony and started to carry him carefully down the stairs. Tony closed his eyes and tried to relax, he felt so tired and drained. Kate was pressing to hard on the wound for his liking and the pain was getting harder to bare. He felt the darkness closing in on him and he welcomed it.

"Please Tony, try to keep awake." Kate said tears in her eyes, but Tony had already drifted off. "Gibbs, we have to hurry!"

They came down to the cars and laid Tony in the back seat of Gibbs car. Kate jumped in there to keep the pressure on his wound. Gibbs was just about too jumped into the driver seat, when he remembered Vladimir. He couldn't let McGee leave alone with these men. He saw Dominic walk over to his goons and their prisoner.

Dominic looked at Gibbs and almost read his mind.

"Gibbs, we will take care of this guy." Dominic said in a hard voice.

Gibbs looked at him with cold blue eyes, and then he looked at Tony who lied in the back of the car bloody and unconscious. He hated to see one of his agents wounded, especially this one. Then his mind wandered to the terrorist who held Kate and Ducky hostage and had shot Gerald and Gibbs. He made his decision.

"You do that." he said. "McGee follows us to the hospital."

McGee nodded and jumped into his car, Gibbs cast a last look at Dominic, his goons and Vladimir before he jumped into the car and drove off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They came bursting thru the doors and into the hospital. When they were in the car, Gibbs had called in and the emergency staff had been ready, meeting them in the behind the doors.

"The patient has a knife wound to his left side; it seems deep and bleeding pretty bad." The doctor said assenting Tony's injuries. The doctor looked up at Gibbs and Kate.

"Sir, Ma'm. We have to take him to surgery, please sit down and we will come and talk to you as soon as we can."

Gibbs opened his mouth to argue, but changed his mind as he looked over the younger agent's unconscious form; he nodded and watched as they wheeled Tony away from him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been more than three hours ago since she last saw his green eyes looking at her and she had felt his touch. Three really long hours and no word.

She looked up and saw the doctor walking towards them; she stood up waiting for what he had to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours, he thought. Three long hours ago since they took him away from me, so many hours without a word if he is still alive.

"Why did I let them take him away from me? I should be there next to him, watching over him." Gibbs thought to himself.

He had sent McGee home, he had tried to send Kate home but she only looked at him and shook her head. Now he was sitting next to her and as she stood up, he looked up and saw the doctor making his way towards them.

They stood up together facing the doctor who had wheeled Tony away from them. The doctor looked at them and held out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Doctor James Hobson." He said. "You two came in with Anthony DiNozzo, right?"

"Yes, I'm Special Agent Jethro Gibbs and this is Special Agent Caitlin Todd. How is Tony?"

"Well, we have the situation under control. Anthony lost a lot of blood, but his getting a blood transfusion now and he will get more if he needs it. The wound was pretty deep, it needed 15 stitches but it weren't any internal bleeding or damage. His left wrist is broken and put into a cast. He was also dehydrated, so he will get some fluids IV."

"Is he awake?" Gibbs asked. "Can we see him?"

"He is not awake yet. We are putting him into a one bedroom, so you can sit with him." Doctor Hobson said. "We don't really know when he will wake up."

"Why? Is that normal?" Gibbs asked feeling that the doctor was holding something back.

"We ran some test on Anthony's blood and it came back positive for drugs. He has some drug in his system, a sedative and that can make it longer for him to wake up. It isn't anything dangerous and we will be monitoring him closely until he wakes up." Doctor Hobson said. "Ah, here comes Nurse Betty. That means the room is ready for you, so follow her and she will show you the way. I have to check on my other patients but I will check upon you later."

Gibbs and Kate thanked the doctor and then followed Nurse Betty, she lead them thru a corridor to an elevator and they went up a couple of stories.

"This is our nurse station." She said pointing to a room filled of monitors and other nurses. "We are monitoring our patients with these, there also one in each room. Here you are."

She opened a door and lead them into a room; the room was airy and bright. It had a big window facing the city below them and it was sparsely furnitured with a couple of chairs and a small table.

In the middle of the room stood a hospital bed and a steady small beeping was heard in the room.

"His breathing and heart rate is steady, so I will leave you alone now." Nurse Betty said. "I will be in later to check his status; don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, nurse." Gibbs said.

Gibbs looked over at Kate who was looking at Tony. Their fellow agent and friend were lying very still and he was very pale. He laid his hand on her small shoulder.

"Kate, he will be fine. He is sleeping now, but he will wake up when the drug is out of his system." He said with a low voice, trying to convince both himself and Kate. "He will pull thru; you heard what the doctor said."

"Yes, I know." She said her voice barley a whisper. "It's just that….. He is so still and so quiet… He is never still or quiet. I didn't think he would look like this. I have seen him sleep in the office, he never sleeps quietly…."

"I know what you mean, Kate." Gibbs said with a smile, remembering times at the office when they would have to sleep over. "He never lies still, I have seen fall out of his chair a couple of times."

Kate smiled back at him, but she was still a bit shocked at the stillness. The Tony she knew always was up to something, always talking and joking around. He was always trying to drive her crazy.

She walked up to him and took a deep breath as she took his right hand and squeezed it in hers. Feeling his warmth she felt a little more content and went over to one of the chairs by the wall.

She placed it on the left side of Tony's bed, the back towards the door and settled down; she closed her eyes and fell into a slumber.

Gibbs watched her do this and he waited until she closed her eyes before he went to Tony's side. He laid his hand on Tony's brow and gently ran his hand thru the young mans thick hair.

"Kate was right." He thought. Seeing Tony like this, unnaturally still and quiet sent shivers down his spine. The young agent looked so young and innocent, how could he let this happen to him?

Gibbs felt a bit guilty for not being able to rescue him sooner, that he hadn't been able to stop Vladimir hurting him. He took a deep breath as the images of the knife inching it's way into Tony's body. Then he planted a light kiss on Tony's forehead and then he did like Kate, took a chair. He sat it down on the right side close, so he could watch Tony and the door at the same time.

He took out his cell phone and turned the ring tone down, to vibration mode, he hadn't heard anything from Dominic yet.

Gibbs would call him when Tony woke up; he wondered about his decision about Vladimir, did he do the right thing?

He looked at Tony and remembered the younger agents eyes filled with pain. No, he didn't regret that decision; the bad guy would get what he deserved this time.

He leaned back in the chair, feeling his eyelids growing heavier; he closed them and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony woke up feeling disoriented and he felt something pressure his arm hard. He tried to open his eyes and for a moment he thought that Vladimir was grabbing him again.

"So honey, settle down. No need to worry." He heard a female voice talking. "I'm only taking your blood pressure."

Finally he got his heavy eyes open and saw a woman with a stethoscope around her neck, he tried to say something but his throat felt sore and his mouth was very dry.

"Here, drink some water, honey." The nurse said holding a cup with water to his mouth; she steadied his head with the other.

He drank gratefully and he almost emptied the cup in his first gulp. Whispering a "thank you" to the nurse he looked around.

Tony saw Kate sleeping in a chair to his left; she looked uncomfortable but as pretty as always. Then he looked over to his right side and he saw Gibbs half lying in a chair with his eyes closed.

"They both have been here since you came into the hospital." The nursed whispered. "Do you want me to wake them up for you?"

Tony took a long look at his friends, they looked really tired and he felt his eyelids growing heavier. He shook his head and fell asleep with a feeling of being safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This time Tony woke up with a feeling of safety, he opened his eyes a looked at the ceiling. Then he looked to his left and he saw Kate still sleeping in the chair beside him. Tony smiled at her when she moved and muttered in her sleep, she was so beautiful even if she had been sleeping in an uncomfortable chair all night.

Then he looked over to his right to see if Gibbs was still asleep, but the chair was empty. Tony started to feel a little strange, maybe a bit worried what if something had happened to Gibbs.

He looked around feeling more and more worried wondering where Gibbs were Then he saw Gibbs jacket hanging at the chair beside him.

Taking a deep breath and beating himself for such stupid thoughts, he looked over at Kate again. Hm, alone in a room and with a sleeping Kate. This could have been great if he hadn't been beaten into a pulp.

Tony looked around, pushed the covers from him. "Great, now I'm half naked. Where could the bathroom be?"

Then he saw the wc-sign on a door across the room. "Well, this will be easy" he thought trying to give himself a confidence boost as he swung his legs over the bed and put his feet down on the cold floor.

He looked over at Kate to see if she was still asleep and she was, he stood up testing his strength. "A piece of cake" he thought and took a few slow steps.

Tony made it half way before his legs started to buckle, he set his jaw in stubbornness and tried a few more steps. Just as his legs were to give out, the front door opened and Gibbs came in just in time to grab him before he went down on the floor.

"What tha hell do you think you are doing?" Gibbs said with a low voice as he steadied Tony with one arm around his waist and grabbing Tony's right hand and laid it over his shoulders.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Tony said a bit flushed and embarrassed, Gibbs to his rescue once again. "I can do it; I'm no baby who needs help to the bathroom."

"Sure Tony." Gibbs said with a voice full of irony. "You have a call button and Kate sitting next to you, why don't ask for help?"

"Ask Kate for help to the bathroom? You gotta be kidding me; I would never ask her that." Tony said. "She would never let me forget that!"

"Like it's better if you fall flat on your face because of your stubbornness?" Gibbs said opening the bathroom door and helped Tony in.

"I wouldn't have fallen." Tony said almost pouting. "Can you please wait outside?"

"Don't lock the door!" Gibbs said stepping outside the bathroom, not really wanting to leave Tony alone.

"What's going on?" Kate asked, getting up from the chair stretching. "Is he awake?"

"He is in the bathroom. Did you get some sleep?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yes, a few hours. You?"

"A few also."

The bathroom door opened and a tired looking Tony stumbled out, Kate and Gibbs caught him before he fell.

"Ah, a good morning to you Kate." Tony said when they helped him over to the bed.

"Tony, how are you feeling?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"Like I have been stabbed and beaten." Tony said with a smile trying to wave their worry for him away.

"Tony, don't play with me." Gibbs said with his "I'm the boss" tone.

"Ok, take it easy. I feel a little tired. But fine!" Tony said. "What happened to Vladimir? Where is Dominic?"

"You don't have to worry about them." Kate said. "Gibbs gave Vladimir to Dominic."

"You did what!" Tony said not believing what Kate just said.

"He will get what he deserves." Gibbs said with a voice full of steel and cold.

Before Tony could ask anything more, the door opened and doctor Hobson came in.

"Good morning, Mr DiNozzo. It's good to see you awake. I'm doctor Hobson and I have been treating you. How are you feeling?"

"Hey, nice to meet you." Tony said shaking hands with the doctor. "I feel fine, when will I get released?"

"Good." Doctor Hobson said, checking Tony's medical file and poke him around the wound, flashing a little light in his eyes.

"He almost fell flat on his face, twice, on the way to the bathroom just now." Gibbs said.

"Ok, are you feeling dizzy?"

"A little..." Tony said.

"Hm, we will take some blood samples to see if you need a blood transfusion again. But everything else seems fine. If the test results are ok, I will release you. But only if your friends here promise to take care of you."

"We will take good care of him." Kate said with a big smile and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Good, I believe you." Doctor Hobson said. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"No." Tony said. "I'm not really hungry."

"I will send a nurse in some food."

"That won't be necessary." Gibbs said. "He has some bad experience of hospital food, but I will get him some food that he will eat."

"So before I go any pain?"

"Just sore." Tony said.

The doctor nodded and walked out of the room after saying that he will be back to talk to the them when he had gotten the results.

"What bad experience from hospital food?" Kate asked with curiosity.

"Well, as I remembered it, I wouldn't have eaten it either." Gibbs said. "I will get you a burger and some fries."

"What? Gibbs, tell me!" Kate said.

A nurse came into the room, she was blond and petite.

"I'm Nurse Sarah, I'm going to take some blood from you Mr DiNozzo." she said.

"Call me Tony please." Tony said and smiled one of his biggest and brightest smiles. Kate saw Tony's flirt attempts and she rolled her eyes.

"I will call McGee, so he can come by with some clothes for you." Gibbs said with a smile. "And I will buy some food."

"Thanks boss." Tony said.

"Gibbs! Wait! Tell me more about this hospital food thing!" Kate said as she followed Gibbs out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took almost two hours before the results came back; in the meantime Gibbs, Kate and Tony ate some food. McGee came with some clothes for Tony; he also had some reports for Gibbs from the office.

"Hey Probie. How is it hanging?" Tony said with a smile.

"Well, I'm hanging fine." McGee said. "I took some clothes from you desk in the bullpen. When will you get out of here?"

"Soon I hope." Tony answered.

"Ah, Tony. But you do look soo sexy in that hospital gown." Kate said with a laugh.

"I know Kate. Nurse Sarah gave me her number." Tony said his smile grew wider when he saw Kate's look. She threw a french-fry at him.

Before their little food fight could escalate to a full food war, doctor Hobson came in.

"We got you results back, they are ok. Not great, but if you promise me that you will take it easy and do not overwork yourself for a couple of days I will release you in the care of your friends."

"Great!" Tony said.

"I'll personally take care of him and my friend a MD will also be there for him." Gibbs said.

"Oh, that's good. I will fill some prescription for painkillers and give you some instructions for his arms and the stitches, how to take care and wrap them."

"Good, I will follow you. Kate and McGee help him with the clothes!" Gibbs said as he walked out with the doctor.

"You heard him." Kate said. "We will help you with your clothes."

"Over my dead body! I can take care of myself!" Tony said. "Probie tell her that."

"Ahm, Kate I think Tony needs his privacy." McGee stuttered.

"You didn't see him fall over on the way to the bathroom. Kate said with a flat voice.

"Kate, I can take care of myself. Let probie here, stay. But you can wait outside!" Tony said.

"Ok, but McGee..."

"Yes, Kate?"

"Don't let him fall!" She said with a cold voice and walked out.

"Thank God!" Tony said, reaching for the bag.

"Wait!" McGee said. "Here, take these."

McGee gave Tony a pair of sweatpants and a shirt with long sleeves, he was just about to help Tony with the pants when:

"Probie! What are you trying to do?" Tony said.

"Uh, helping?"

"No touching! Stand over there."

McGee didn't argue, this was so embarrassing, but he was just a few steps from Tony so he could catch him if he would fall.

Tony took his time, his legs felt a bit shaky still. But he would never let Kate or probie help him with his clothes, call it pride.

Finally after some unsteady swaying he got the pants on and grabbed the shirt, he put it on carefully so he wouldn't hurt the stitches in his side. But it hurt quite a bit anyway.

"I'm done!" He said happy to be able to get out of the hospital. Tony sat down, trying to hide how tired he was, and drank some water.

"I will get Gibbs and Kate." McGee said steeping out.

Gibbs, Kate and McGee came into the room with Nurse Sarah who had a wheelchair with her. Tony opened his mouth to argue, he wasn't that sick just tired! But before he could say anything Gibbs said:

"McGee, get my car to the front. We will meet you there."

"Yes, boss." McGee said and disappeared from the room. Boy, he was glad that he didn't have to witness the argue between Tony and Gibbs.

"Boss, I don't need that wheelchair. I can walk!"

"Sure you can Tony." Gibbs said with irony. "Stop arguing and get in the wheelchair or I will carry you out to the car!"

Tony looked at Kate for support, but she only shook her head and smiled, he took a deep breath and let the air out before he settle down into the wheelchair.

"That's a good boy." Gibbs said with a small smile. "We will take it from here, thank you Nurse Sarah."

Kate grabbed the handles and wheeled Tony out from the room. The ride down to the car was quiet.

They met up with McGee at the front, Gibbs helped Tony into the front seat and Kate took the back.

"McGee, meet us at Tony's place." Gibbs said. McGee nodded and went to his car.

They drove to Tony's apartment, Gibbs knew that Tony's apartment was big; it had three rooms a kitchen and a big living room. A perfect place where they could watch over Tony.

They pulled up at the front of the apartment building, Gibbs helped Tony out of the car and said to Kate to park the car and then show McGee the way.

Tony felt really tired and accepted Gibbs help up the stairs; it felt nice having strong arms helping him. Gibbs had his keys and took them out but he didn't have to. The door opened.

"Welcome home, Little Anthony!" Dominic said and helped the two into the apartment.

"Thanks Dominic." Tony said surprised that the man was in his apartment. They walked in, Tony was leaning on Gibbs and Dominic, when they came into the big living room Tony froze when he saw someone in the big leather sofa.

"Hello Anthony."

The deep voice sent shivers down his spine, he couldn't believe this. The man walked up to him, hugged him and took Tony's head in his big hands. Young green eyes met old green eyes and then the man kissed him once on his right cheek, once at his left and one on his forehead.

Vincent DiNozzo was as good looking as Tony but his face was more chiselled, with bronze skin. The older man was tall and had the same well built body, his brown hair had some grey hairs at the sides but the face didn't look much older. The eyes had the same colour and intensity, but they had a self-confident that the younger one didn't have.

Whiteout no doubt, Gibbs could tell that this man could be ruthless and he would do anything to get what he wants. He was a bit shocked over how much they looked liked each other.

"I think I need to sit down." Tony said with a weak voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony turned off the running water, and then grabbed a towel drying his face and hands. He looked at himself in the mirror and when he saw his own face he became angry.

The face facing him looked tired and weak and only God knows how he hated to be weak, to have to depend on someone else.

Weak was nothing he could afford to be right now with his father waiting in his living room, Vincent DiNozzo didn't like weak people.

God, he felt tired, all he really wanted to do was take a hot shower to wash out the hospital smell and then crawl into his big bed and sleep for like a week.

But the one thing he wanted the most was to be alone, to think about things, he smiled to himself. Everyone one knew that Tony DiNozzo was a very social person, who hated to be alone. He often thought that his big apartment was too big and empty for him. But now with these seven persons in his home, he felt stuffed and trapped.

He looked at the door; he knew that Gibbs was right outside waiting for him to come out, so they could talk to his father.

Tony shook his head, he hadn't thought about his family or duties since he started to work for Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, but before that a day didn't go by him thinking about his forth coming meeting with his father and how it would be.

Never had he picture it like this: just home from the hospital with a broken arm, 15 stitches in his side and with three babysitters hovering over him. He would never have thought that he would need anyone beside himself.

Weak, the word came sneaking back into his head. Yes, he was weak because he knew that he was grateful that Gibbs and Kate, even McGee, was there for him. Weak because he liked the safe feeling they gave him.

Tony gripped the sink as a wave of dizziness washed over him and left him feeling very sick to his stomach; he had to kneel by the toilette and heaved. The food he had eaten this morning with Gibbs and Kate came up leaving a taste of bitterness in his mouth. He dry heaved a couple of times, pain radiating from the stitches and he felt a bit worried that he would rip them. Then the sick feeling slowly disappeared, he got up and rinsed his mouth and splashed some water in his face.

"Snap out of it, Tony!" he thought to himself. "You can do this, you have to do this." His own little pep talk didn't help much; he took a deep breath before he reached for the door handle and walked out.

Outside Gibbs stood waiting, the older man looked up at Tony when he came out and raised an eyebrow in question.

Tony nodded, he was okay and he could do this. But as to prove him wrong, his body betrayed him as another wave of dizziness washed over him and he stumbled forward.

Luckily Gibbs caught him, steadied him and looked into the younger mans eyes, searching for something.

"I'm ok, that carpet just jumped me." Tony said with a bleak smile.

"Sure." Gibbs said not believing a word. "Are you sure that you are up for this?"

"I just need something to drink." Tony said thinking: "Like I have another choice."

Gibbs only nodded and followed Tony into the kitchen, keeping a little distance between them. He sensed the younger mans stubbornness to show that he could do this, but he was close enough to catch Tony if he faltered again.

Tony walked slowly into the kitchen and almost smiled, had this been any other day he would had laughed out loud at the scene in front of him.

At the kitchen table Kate sat, looking all nonchalant and very scary. She was glaring at a man twice her size across the table and the man looked terrified.

At the kitchen counter McGee stood, his face grew redder by every word that came out of his mouth as he tried to make small talk with the other goon. Who by the way didn't look impressed.

"Are you alright, Tony?" Kate asked tearing her glare from the guy a couple of seconds.

"Yes, Kate I'm. Don't let me interrupt your date." Tony said with a little smile.

Kate stuck out her tongue at him and his smile grew a bit wider. He walked over to the fridge and opened it; he grabbed the only thing that was left in it: a bottle of juice.

"Hey Probie, don't talk him to death. You don't want the Mafia on your tail?" Tony said to McGee and took a sip and blinked one eye at the youngest agent. McGee's face turned instantly to another shade of red, the fire truck red was dull comparing to it.

Tony turned and walked out of the kitchen towards the living room with Gibbs still on his tail. He had to stop and grab the wall as the third dizzy spell came over him.

Gibbs stood behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder, but Tony shrugged it off, took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

Vincent DiNozzo stood by the window looking out, but turned around as Tony and Gibbs walked into the room. He didn't show any sign of seeing Tony's little moment of weakness.

Vincent watched his son walk into the room, stooping at the sofa standing. The boy straighten himself under his father glance, not showing any emotion on his young face.

The room was totally quiet and the floor quirked under the older DiNozzo when he walked over to a chair that stood across the sofa.

He sat down not taking his eyes off his son, then he nodded and with a small wave of his hand as a gesture to allow the other men to sit down. Dominic stood behind his boss, looking at ease.

Tony almost sighed in relief as he sat down, but he kept his face straight as he studied his father and noted how ten years apart had changed him.

His father still looked strong and healthy, his face had few more wrinkles and the hair at his temples had started to turn grey. The eyes were still clear and they watched him like hawk eyes, the face expression was as carved out of stone.

Gibbs sat down beside Tony in the sofa and compared the two men facing each other. There were no doubts that this man was Tony's dad, both very good looking.

But the older mans face almost demanded respect and the eyes showed no mercy, the face features were sharper and the mouth looked like it didn't knew how to smile. Power oozed out from him.

The younger had softness and the mouth showed that it smiled a lot, no doubt that it came from the mother.

"How are you feeling, Anthony?" The voice was as powerful and deep as a avalanche breaking it's way.

"I'm fine." Tony answered.

"We need to discuss our deal." Vincent said. "And just so you know the man, Vladimir, who held you captive, will pay for this."

Tony nodded, feeling like the walls were closing in on him and fourth dizzy spell was so powerful that he almost threw up the little juice he had gotten down. His vision blacked and it felt like he was falling.

"Tony!" He heard Gibbs voice breaking thru the darkness, but he wanted to stay in the dark.

"Tony!" The voice became more powerful and he let it guide him back. "So easy know. Deep breathe and open your eyes."

Tony looked up into the faces of Gibbs and Dominic; he was lying in the sofa his feet were where Gibbs sat before. He tried to sit up, but his wound started to throb and hurt, he sank back into the sofa.

"We will help you sit up." Gibbs said, he and Dominic helped him to sit up. "Here, take your pills."

Suddenly Kate was behind Gibbs handing him some pills and a glass of water, Gibbs gave him the pills and the water. Tony looked up and saw his father who sat watching, with no emotion on his face.

"Mr DiNozzo….." Gibbs said. "Tony needs to rest, he lost a great deal of blood and he has been thru a lot these last couple of days. Can't your talk wait until tomorrow?"

Tony opened his mouth to protest, he felt really embarrassed of losing his control like this, but before he could say anything he received two intent and "shut up"-glares from Gibbs and his father. Tony held up his hands in defeat.

"I think that you are right, Special Agent Gibbs." Vincent said. "I see that he is not well, but as stubborn as always. I take it that you and your co-workers are spending the night?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Good, call me tomorrow and we will meet." And with that the older DiNozzo stood up and walked over to the sofa. He took Tony's face gently in his hands and kissed him on each cheek and one on his forehead. Then he walked out followed closely by Dominic and the two goons.

Tony looked after him in disbelief; the kisses meant something but what? He massaged his temples and lay back on the sofa with his feet up.

"Just relax, Tony." Gibbs said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Rest a bit and don't think."

Tony nodded and closed his eyes; he started to relax under Gibbs hand. Gibbs got up and walked into the kitchen giving Tony a little breather.

"McGee, go to the store and buy some thing so we can eat and drink. Kate, follow him to the car and grab our spare bags."

Kate and McGee nodded and walked out of the apartment; Gibbs walked into the living room and looked at Tony.

"Hey Tony. How are you feeling?" He asked gently. "And the truth please."

"My head hurts, but I don't feel so dizzy now." Tony said. "And I would really like a shower."

"Are you sure that have enough strength?"

"Yes."

"Okay, on these conditions: no locking the door and I will be in there with you."

Tony lifted one of his eyebrows and looked at Gibbs, who almost whacked him in the head.

"Not in the shower! If you don't take it serious I will send Kate in and let her baby-sit you!"

"Well as fun as that sounds, I'm not up for having a drooling Kate over me." Tony said smiling.

"In your dreams!" Kate said who came back with the bags. "I never drool. That's what you do, DiNozzo!"

"So children, no fights." Gibbs said with a smile. "Kate, give me a plastic bag and the bandages we got from the doctor. They are water resisting and will keep the wound dry."

Gibbs walked into the bathroom with Tony and helped him with the shirt and the bandages, trying to hold back his anger as he saw Tony's bruised chest.

Kate walked into the bedroom, to take out some clothes. The bedroom, was painted in dark navy blue the bed was king-size and the centre of the room. She pulled off the covers and sat down feeling the silky sheets under her hands.

Kate sighed, here she was in Tony's, the ladies mans, bedroom and there were no mirrors in the ceiling or other kinky stuff.

She started to think about Tony's dad, the man was scary but in a good looking way. The profiler in her kicked in when she saw him: a hard man used to get what he wanted. He would not show any mercy to Vladimir.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tony. He walked into the room, half naked and dripping wet, his hair all spiky. Damn he was hot! But his well formed upper body where bruised and the left side all bandage up.

"Daydreaming about my bed, agent Todd?" Tony said with a big bright smile.

"In your dreams, Tony!" She said a bit flustered, but looked concerned when Gibbs helped him to take off the water resisting bandages. The wound was clean but looked really painful.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Tony said noting her glance.

"Right." She said getting up from the bed. "I laid out some sweatpants for you."

"Ok, thanks." And like on que, they heard McGee coming thru the front door.

"I will go and help McGee." Kate said hurrying out of the bedroom.

Tony looked after her, shook his head and turned to Gibbs, who helped him off with the plastic bag from his cast. Tony grabbed the pants; Gibbs turned around giving him a little privacy but was in an arms legnht if Tony should stumble.

Tony sat down on the bed, he was really tired now.

"You need to eat something." Gibbs said.

"Not now, to tired." Tony mumbled already half asleep.

"Tony..." Gibbs said, but saw that the younger man was already asleep. He shook his head and pulled the covers him. He walked to the door, casting a long glance before leaving the door open, and he walked out to see what McGee had bought to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony woke up with a start, he was covered in sweat and the pictures from his dream still flashed in his head as he opened his eyes. The dream was about his mother, how she had died in his arms. He thought that the meeting with his father made the memories resurface again. He shook his head, sighed deeply as he tried to clear his mind and when they started to fade, he took a deep breath and sat up.

Feeling a bit light headed, he steadied himself with his feet firmly planted on the floor and with his right hand beside him on the bed. After a couple of seconds the feeling disappeared and he tried to stand nearly falling flat on his nose when a voice said:

"Where do you think you are going?" Gibbs said getting up from a chair and walked over to the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs, Kate and McGee had eaten lunch together and then Kate took a shower while Gibbs and McGee relaxed in front of the TV. After a while Gibbs started to get restless and went to check upon Tony.

The younger agent was trashing around and mumbling in his sleep obvious having a night dream. Gibbs went over to the bed, laid a hand on Tony's forehead in an attempt to calm him down and it worked.

So now he had been sitting here for a couple of hours, watching and soothing the younger agent when he started to dream again. Kate had tried to release him so he could rest, but he refused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Holy crap, boss!" Tony said breathless. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, I'm asking you where do you think you are going?" Gibbs said with a little smile.

"To the bathroom, if I have your permission?" Tony replied with a sarcastic tone.

"I will help you." And with that, leaving no room for discussion, Gibbs helped him standing up, held a hand to the small of his back when he swayed and the helped him into the bathroom.

Gibbs stood outside while Tony took care of business and the helped him back to the bed. Getting back into the bed Tony let out a little sigh of relief when he leaned back in to the pillows.

"How are you feeling now?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine." Tony said looking out the window, the pictures from the dream coming over him again.

"Do you want something to eat, drink?"

"Not hungry but I could go for some water." Gibbs walked out and in to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

When he came back to the bedroom, Tony was still staring out of the window and in deep thoughts.

"Hey…" Gibbs said touching Tony's shoulder. "Thinking of the dreams?"

"Yeah." Tony said surprised. "How did you know?"

"I saw you trashing around and mumbling. They where pretty bad, uh?"

"Yes, you can say that." Tony accepted the water and took some small sips.

Gibbs sat down in the chair, watching the younger man, as he got lost in his thoughts again. He knew how dreams could haunt you even when you were awake. He was a little surprised when Tony started to talk again.

"The dreams were about my mother, about her death. I haven't dreamt about it in a long time." Tony took a deep breath as he relived that day.

"I was 17, it was a Saturday and we were out shopping. Mom loved to shop clothes and stuff for me. We were out all day and decided to eat at my favourite restaurant. The owner knew us and was always nice, taking our orders, serving us himself. It was known as a "safe place", so our two bodyguards left us some privacy and sat a few tables from us. Then a waiter came to our table, he was new I had never seen him before." Tony paused drinking some water.

"Then it happened really fast, I think my mother sensed that something was wrong. She kept looking at the waiter and when he came close to the table he pulled out a gun aiming it at my head. I sat there in my chair, frozen; I couldn't do anything when he pulled the trigger. But my mother threw herself in front of the bullet, it hit her in the chest and she fell down. The gunman swore to himself and there was several shots fired, none that hit me, he was shot several times by our bodyguards." A few tears started to fell down his cheek.

"She was bleeding a lot, I held her in my arms and tried to stop the bleeding but it didn't work. Mom knew that she was going to die; she said to me that she loved me and that she was happy to save my life. I was crying and begging her to hold on but it was too late and she died in my arms." Tony closed his eyes as he heard her voice again. He drank the last of the water, staring out the window.

Gibbs didn't know what to say, the whole story sounded surreal. He looked at Tony and saw the tired, devastating look on his face.

"Thanks for telling me." Gibbs said.

Tony shifted in his bed and turned towards the older man and looked into his eyes. He couldn't believe that he told Gibbs everything. He burrowed himself more into the bed and then closed his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Gibbs asked.

"The stitches are starting to hurt a bit."

"I will get the painkillers." Gibbs stood up and was on his way out when he heard Tony said:

"Thanks for listening."

Gibbs nodded, walked out towards the kitchen. Outside the bedroom he meet a red eyed Kate, she held her hand to her mouth in shock. Without a word Gibbs mentioned her to follow him out to the kitchen.

"I take it that you heard the whole story?" He said in a low voice grabbing the pills and more water.

"Yes." Kate didn't know what to say. "How can anyone do something like that? I can't believe it."

"I know the feeling. But don't tell him that you overheard, if he want to tell you let him do it on his own terms."

She nodded and before she could say anything else, the doorbell rang and they went to answer it.

"Hello, Jehtro and Caitlin." Ducky said.

"Hey Ducky." Both said, letting him in.

"So how is our Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"I will let you two talk." Kate said. "I will be in the living room if you need anything."

"He is awake now." Gibbs said casting a glance after Kate before he turned to Ducky. "He is a bit unsteady on his feet and he said his side hurt."

"Oh, it would probably keep on hurting for one two days. Have he eaten anything?"

"No, but he drank some water." Gibbs said as they walked into the bedroom.

"Hello, Anthony. How are you feeling?" Ducky said.

"Hey Ducky! I'm feeling ok, actually." Tony said with a smile. "It's nice to see you, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. I just wanted to check on you."

"My personal house doctor?"

"You can say that." Ducky said smiling. "Any dizziness, nausea or pain?"

"A little pain, in the side, but not so dizzy."

"Good, you will take the painkillers. But Anthony, you need to eat. You haven't had a decent meal for several days, I see that and you need the energy food gives you so the blood can be replaced faster."

"I know, Ducky. But I'm not that hungry." Tony said pouting.

"Well, maybe you can try some soup?"

Tony looked into Ducky's eyes, which were full of determination, and the he looked at Gibbs who had demand in his eyes. Tony sighed.

"Ok, I can try some soup."

"Good, Jethro you can go and fix the soup. I know you can do a great chicken soup."

Gibbs nodded and walked out to the kitchen.

Ducky stayed so he could check Tony's stitches and cast, the doctor kept on probing the younger man asking if it hurt. Tony answered the questions with few words and was really happy when Gibbs came back ending the exam.

"Here you go." Gibbs said.

"I didn't know you could cook, boss." Tony said tasting the soup, it tasted pretty good. "And it's actually good."

"I know, DiNozzo. I had three wives, you know."

Tony ate of half of the soup, Kate and McGee came in to talk. After an hour Tony started to get tired, Ducky noticed the big yawn coming from him.

"Well it's time for me to go home. It was good to see you Anthony."

"The same, Ducky." Tony said.

"I will follow you to the door." Gibbs said.

"You two don't need to stay." Tony said talking to Kate and McGee. "Go home; get some rest in your own beds. You don't need to stay."

"Uhm, if it's ok. Abby and I had planned a date…" McGee said turning red.

"Good work, probie!" Tony said with a big smile. "Go and don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

"Uhm, thanks Tony." McGee said walking out.

"Kate, really. You don't have to stay. Go home and take care of yourself."

"No, Gibbs and I will stay to keep you out of trouble." Kate said looking into his eyes. "And we will follow you to your meeting tomorrow. Now you need to sleep. Good night." She walked over to the bed, planted a kiss on his forehead and walked out.

Tony just sat and stared after her and after a couple of minutes he shook his head in disbelief and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three NCIS agents, slept thru the whole night, except Gibbs who went to check upon Tony a few times.

When the sun came up, Tony woke up sensing the smell of fresh coffee. He stretches his long body and sat up. He was feeling pretty good so far, no dizziness or nausea and actually a bit hungry.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Kate said walking in. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel pretty good today."

"Good, do you want some breakfast?"

"Oh, yeah."

"That's great." Kate said taking out some clothes for him and gave them to him.

"Uhm, Kate."

"What, Tony?"

"I can dress myself you know."

"Oh, yeah. Uh…." Kate said starting to blush. "I will wait in the kitchen."

Tony looked after Kate as she hurried out of the room. "I wonder what's wrong with her?" he thought to himself. He shook his head and started to dress.

Then he made his way slowly into the kitchen, Gibbs and Kate sat there waiting for him the table set.

"Nice to see you up on your feet, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "You hungry?"

"Hey boss. Yeah it feels like I could eat a horse."

"Great."

They ate the breakfast together, made small talk and soon they were back into their normal banter.

"I really appreciate this." Tony said when Gibbs and Kate started to clear the table.

"That's what friends are for." Gibbs said.

"Ash, boss. Don't tell me you getting all mushy now?" Tony said with his bright smile. "I have always known that you like me."

"Ha, think what you want." Gibbs said sarcastic, but with a secret smile.

"Hey, boys. Play nice." Kate said also smiling. They all joked around and laughed at each other.

"Well, it's time to call Dominic and set up the meeting. Are you ready for this?" Gibbs said getting serious.

"Ready as I ever will be. But I need to take shower first." Tony said getting up.

"Ok, I will help you with bandages and the cast." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded and they went out, leaving Kate to do the dishes.

"Great!" she thought. "Now I'm the dishwasher."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car were silent, it's passengers were lost in their own thoughts as the car made it's way downtown to a restaurant.

Gibbs was driving, Kate sat in the backseat and Tony sat beside Gibbs in front, the younger man looking out the window lost in his thoughts. He was happy that his co-workers were with him but at the same time he felt a bit worried for their sake.

Gibbs and Kate could obvious take care of themselves, a thing Tony himself couldn't if you referred to the kidnap situation, but you could never know what Vincent DiNozzo would do to get what he wanted.

Tony remembered the times when his father got angry, with him or with one of his followers in the past, it had never been pretty and he didn't want Gibbs and Kate hurt because of him. His thoughts were interrupted as the car stopped, they were there.

He opened the door, got out and were immediately flanked by Gibbs on his left side and Kate on his right side. "Like his bodyguards", he thought to himself.

The three NCIS agents were met by two big goons, who discreetly frisked them and then showed the way into the restaurant.

When Gibbs made the phone call to Dominic, one of the terms was no guns; Gibbs didn't like it but had to comply.

The restaurant was nearly empty; the only people there were Dominic and two other men. Dominic walked up to them and their escorts stayed at the door.

"Hello, Little Anthony! How are you feeling?" he hugged Tony, shook hands with Gibbs and Kate.

"I'm fine." Tony said accepting the hug, before sitting down at the table which were set for them. It stood in the centre of the restaurant and the two other men who were already in the restaurant seated themselves in front facing the door.

"Good. Mr DiNozzo will join you soon, some business you know." Dominic said. "Can I get you some wine?"

Tony nodded, not really listening; Dominic walked out returning soon with an expensive wine bottle and three glasses and poured the wine.

Gibbs took a small sip of the wine, he wasn't really a wine drinker he was more of a beer kind of guy but it tasted really good. He looked around, checking out the restaurant for possibly threats. The restaurant was small but exclusive; it probably cost a fortune to eat here.

Kate tasted the wine, she loved drinking wine and would have really enjoyed the taste but she was a little nervous. She didn't know but something would happen tonight, something big, she felt it.

After a couple of minutes Vincent DiNozzo came into the restaurant from the kitchen, seeing his father Tony stood up.

The older DiNozzo walked up to him and kissed him on the cheeks, like he had done yesterday. When he talked hi mixed English and Italian.

"Sta bene (are you alright)?" he asked looking into Tony's eyes.

"Fine." Tony said, still wondering about the gestures/kisses. When he was younger his father never showed emotions. He had never hugged him, not even when he lost his mother.

"Nice to see you again, Special Agent Gibbs, Todd." Vincent said sitting down, he snapped his fingers and one of the goons came with a glass, Dominic poured the wine into it. "You had a safe night?"

"Yes, we did." Gibbs answered not really buying the nice manners.

"Good, you never know when your enemies will strike. Let's get down to business." Vincent said directing his word to Tony. "I take it you told them some of the story?"

"Yes, a bit." Tony said taking a sip of the wine. "About the deal, not much more."

"I take it that you two understand if this will leak out, you would be in trouble?" Vincent said in a calm voice.

"We are here only as Tony's friends." Gibbs said, trying to keep calm, he didn't like threats.

"Just so we understand each other." Vincent said ice cold.

"Per favore il papà (please dad,) don't." Tony said not liking the turn of the conversation. "Let's discuss the deal."

"Discuss? I want you to come home and that's it. The ten years is up, you had your free years."

"I'm not interested. I'm happy with my life here." Tony said getting a bit angry. "Why do you care now, you didn't care when and before she died! Never shed a single tear!"

"Anthony, comportarsi (behave)! You will show me respect." Vincent said with a hard voice and the father and the son stared at each other with ice cold green eyes, neither backing down.

You could almost cut thru the tension, but before they could break it, the front door was kicked in and several men with guns came in and all hell broke loose.

The goons closest to the door were shot down before they could react, but the other two came back to their senses pretty fast and started to fire. They got in front of the table so they became a human wall, shielding the people at the table.

Dominic yelled out and two other men came in from the kitchen, they reached for Vincent and Tony grabbing the two DiNozzo men to take them to safety. Vincent let one of the men take him out of the room and Dominic and the other guy went for Tony.

Tony felt hands grabbing him holding him hard as he tried to get to Gibbs and Kate, but the other guy and Dominic were to strong for him.

"Let me go!" Tony shouted before they dragged him towards the kitchen. "Gibbs!"

Gibbs was down on the floor, with Kate under him; he heard Tony's shouts, looked up and saw Tony being dragged out into the kitchen. Gibbs grabbed Kate and shoved her in front him and followed the others into and thru the kitchen out a back door into an alley.

Tony looked back over his shoulder, relived as he saw that Gibbs and Kate were right behind him and they seemed unharmed.

"Are you two alright?" he asked Gibbs and Kate as they came out. This was he feared the most since his co-works found out about his past, that they would die in the crossfire in an attempt on his life.

Before he could hear their answers, he was shoved into the back seat of a car, his dad already in it. The man dragging him from the restaurant closed the door, and jumped into the front passenger side.

"Hey, what about Gibbs and Kate!" Tony yelled out as the car started to drive.

"They will ride in the other car." the man said.

Gibbs and Kate jumped into the second car with Dominic, who was sitting in the front of the car beside the driver.

Gibbs felt uneasy as both car started to drive out of the alley, the car in front of them turned right and their turned left.

"What da hell are you doing!" Gibbs yelled.

"Take it easy Agent Gibbs." Dominic said holding a gun pointed at Gibbs and Kate. "We don't want any trouble."

"Why are we not following the other car?" Kate said as she started to get an empty feeling in her stomach. "Were are you taking us?"

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. You saved Anthony's life and we will be in debt to you, but you two don't have a place in our family business." Dominic said.

"You planned this all along!" Gibbs said gritting his teeth. "You didn't even give Tony a chance to decide for himself!"

"We didn't plan the shooting, but otherwise you are right. We couldn't let him to stay here. He will be protected and cared for, don't worry."

"But do you care what he wants?" Gibbs said.

"He doesn't have the free will anymore." Dominic said and the car stopped. "Here's your stop, get out."

"You can't do this!" Kate said, not stepping out of the car. She couldn't believe this.

"Yes, we can. Now get out before I shoot you. Mr DiNozzo wouldn't be happy, but he would understand." Dominic said waving his gun.

"This is far from over!" Gibbs said with a cold hard voice as he and Kate climbed out of the car. "If you lay a hand on him, I will personally kill you."

"I hope that it will not be necessary, but you never know." Dominic said with a voice without emotions. And with that the car drove away from them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is the other car going?" Tony asked when he looked back and saw the second car turn left instead of right as the car he was in did.

"You don't need to worry about them." Vincent said.

"Where are they taking Gibbs and Kate?" Tony started to feel sick to his stomach, this couldn't be happening.

"If they do as they are told they will make it alive." Vincent said looking him straight in the eye. "They have no place at home."

"So you are taking me back to Chicago?" Tony said, sinking back into the seat of the car starting to feel sick to his stomach again.

"Yes, you will learn the business and become the next leader."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Well, if I put it like this: do you want Jehtro Gibbs and Caitlin Todd pays the price?"

Tony's face went white, "no he wouldn't" he thought looking at his father. "Don't be stupid, of course he would!"

Vincent DiNozzo watched his sons face grows white as he said it. He knew that his son really liked this people, but he, Vincent DiNozzo, needed his son more than they did. He watched the younger man as he nodded his head and his son closed his eyes, leaning back into the car seat.

The rest of the ride to the airport were quiet, they took a few extra turns so the shooters didn't follow them to their private jet.

Dominic meet them there and they walked into the plan, Tony cast a long glance at the city before he seated himself not speaking to anyone. He felt helpless and sick of himself, that he couldn't do anything to keep his friends safe.

It didn't take long before they took of and sat course for Chicago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony sat in the back of the plane, it was a private jet. If it had been an other situation he would have enjoyed the ride and kept on talking about that NCIS should have this sort of planes.

But now Tony sat looking out the window thinking over his situation, his father hadn't even been in his life for 48 hours yet and they were already back into old habits. His father dragging him away to make him do things he didn't want to do.

But when he came to Chicago he wouldn't stay long, he was going to call Gibbs and he would help him back.

Tony looked over at his father who sat talking to Dominic, probably about the business, he sighed as he turned back to look out the window.

"Why did his dad need him so much?" he thought. This grabbing thing was not something he wouldn't do normally; this almost seemed like a desperate act.

His father desperate? Who was he kidding? Vincent DiNozzo was never desperate, kind or loving.

Tony leaned back into the chair, all this thinking and excitement was giving him a headache and overall he didn't feel so good. But when he got close to a phone he would Gibbs and he would fix this. He closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time in Tony's apartment Gibbs was going crazy. How could he let Tony slip so easily away from him? The kid had counted on him to help him.

Gibbs really hated to feel so helpless; he and Kate had searched for some clue to were in Chicago they would take Tony. They found nothing, only that some clothes were missing.

Kate was nearly in tears, she tried to hide it and Gibbs acted like he didn't notice so he told her to phone McGee so he could come and help.

While Kate was doing this Gibbs called his contact in Chicago, they talked for a couple of minutes. Gibbs asked him to keep his ears and eyes out.

The contact didn't know much of where DiNozzo family quarters where, but he told Gibbs that something big was going on between the Mafia families.

When Gibbs hung up, he thought about what it could be? It was obvious that it was always war between the Russian and Italian mob since the killing of Tony's mother, the Russian was the one losing so why did Vincent need Tony so much? Could it be something more?

His thoughts were interrupted by Kate who was holding a cup of coffee in front of him.

"McGee and Abby are here." She said and they walked into the kitchen.

Before anyone could say anything Gibbs started:

"Abby, I want you to find so much you can about the Mafia war in Chicago, so much you can about the DiNozzo family." Gibbs took a sip of the coffee, but he didn't feel the taste. "Do what ever it takes; hack into Pentagon if it helps, I want to know everything! McGee, help her!"

"Sure thing, Gibbs!" Abby said getting up. "Shall I also book two tickets to Chicago?"

"Yes, do that. Kate and I will leave tomorrow!"

And with that they all went out of the apartment, McGee and Abby went to the office to do some serious data hacking, Gibbs was going to give Kate a ride so she could pack and rest.

Before he walked out, he looked at the empty apartment. "I will get you back!" he promised Tony in his mind and he closed the door and went after the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The private jet landed on a small little airstrip outside the Chicago area. Tony and the others where met by three cars waiting for them to take them "home".

Getting out of the plane Tony was flanked by the two guys from the restaurant, while his father was flanked by Dominic and the two other goons.

He was showed to ride in the same car as his father while Dominic and the others split on the other two.

Sitting down in the car Tony closed his eyes for a brief moment and massage the side of his head, the headache was still there.

"Sta bene?" his father asked him, taking a closer look at his son who looked really tired.

"What do you care?" Tony said angrily.

"I know that you are not happy about this." Vincent said trying to be calm, but it wasn't his strongest side. "I know that you wanted to stay and play agent, photographing dead marines. What kind of life is that?"

"It's better than be the one killing them!"

"Watch your mouth! You were born to be by my side, to become my heir." Vincent said getting more frustrated by the minute.

"You can't make me stay here! I will never settle down here!" Tony said as his headache mixed with his aching side was getting stronger.

"Never say never, here look at this before you say anything else." Vincent said, Tony had always been a stubborn child, but this would test him. Vincent gave him a thick brown envelope.

Tony looked at it and opened it; in it was a bunch of photos. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at them.

The first one was of him the first year from home, it showed his first own apartment, his graduation even his first job as police officer in Baltimore. The pictures summed his ten years of freedom from the family business.

It was really creepy to see the result of being stalked for ten years, he would never have known. But it was the last ones that made his stomach ache and almost made him throw up.

It was photos of Gibbs drinking coffee, Gibbs with the redhead and one with him and one of his ex wives. It looked in some of the pictures that Gibbs felt something was going on.

Then pictures of Kate at her apartment, Kate at work, Kate with some guy at a restaurant and Kate shopping with her mother.

"You see how easy this was? How easy wouldn't it be to kill someone?" Vincent said watching his son's face pale.

"Why drag them into this?" Tony said in a low voice. "This isn't about them; it's about you and me."

"You made it be about them."

Before Tony could answer that the car stopped and the door was opened, his father getting out.

Tony sat still breathing hard and started to feel really sick to his stomach. Then his car door opened and he got out.

It was then he saw his childhood home. The driveway was full of cars as always and the yard had a few people in it, the most of them clad in suits. The house was a big two stories building and it probably had over ten bedrooms.

At the steps two men stood arguing with Rocco, one of the oldest followers to the family DiNozzo. When they saw Vincent walking up the argument stopped, Rocco received a hand wave from Vincent and walked away.

The two men came up to the older DiNozzo, they both kissed him once on each cheek, then they turned their eyes to Tony.

"Gentlemen, this is my son Anthony DiNozzo." Vincent said, the two men looked at Tony with big unbelieving eyes. The younger man of the two collected himself pretty fast and as he looked at Tony and saw the resembles with Vincent, he was getting really angry and he opened his mouth to say something. But Vincent interrupted him:

"Anthony, this is Alberto Costello and his son Vinnie. The are newcomers to our family." The older man shook Tony's hand when he was introduced. Alberto was older than Vincent, he was short but he had the same air of self-confident as him. His face had hawk like features and brown gleaming eyes, the hair was grey.

The younger Costello shook Tony's hand with force and looked him up and down not holding back his obvious contempt. Tony returned his look with a stare full of ignorance.

Vinnie was taller than his dad; his brown hair was back slicked with a greasy look. The face had the same hawk like face drag, but the eyes were looking at him predatory.

"So this is the long lost son?" Vinnie's said with a voice full of venom.

"Vinnie, comportarsi! Vincent please forgive my son, he hasn't learned respect yet." Alberto said with a voice that hinted a bit of fear.

Vincent only nodded and gave the younger man an ice-cold stare.

"Did you two want something? I don't have time to chit chat with you two."

"Oh, if you are busy it could wait until tomorrow." Alberto said. "We will see you tomorrow. Bye."

Tony and Vincent looked after the two men as they walked away towards one of the cars. Vincent shook his head as they started to argue when they got into the car. He looked over to Tony and nodded his head towards the house and started to walk into the house.

Tony followed his father, but he looked at car driving away and he couldn't help feeling that these two men played a big roll in why he was back in Chicago.

As he walked further into his childhood home, he was assaulted by memories. A few happy with his mother but many bad with his father yelling at him even striking him. He shook his head clearing it and looked around. It looked just the same and he was met by several people, everyone looked at him with big eyes. Tony followed his father into the big diner room, his father started to bark out orders left and right.

"Rocco! I want to know why those two was here. Luis, find out who was shooting at us..."

Tony sighed in relief as he sat down at the table with the others; Dominic joined them sitting two places from.

It was very much talking going on, Tony tried to keep up but he was getting to tired and his injured arm and side starting to hurt.

They didn't have to wait long for the food to come; maids came in with plates of food. Tony still felt a bit sick to his stomach and was satisfied with his glass of water.

He sipped his glass watching the men, the water bringing him a little more aware but it didn't help for long, the talk around the table made it harder for him to stay awake.

Dominic sat on Vincent's right side as always, he looked around the table listening with a half ear about Vincent's conversation with Rocco about the Costello's.

Alberto was a good follower, they had been in the family for three years and still newcomers, but his son was trouble. Vinnie was starting to get some troubling ideas and that was not good.

He looked over at Tony who sat two places from him, the younger man hadn't touched any of the food and he had only a half glass of water standing beside him. He also looked really tired, on the edge on collapse.

Dominic touched Vincent by the arm and nodded towards Tony.

"I think he needs to rest." he said quietly.

The older DiNozzo looked at his son, seeing that Dominic was right. The kid was almost asleep at the table.

"We will talk later." Vincent said dismissing the other men.

Tony became a little more aware when he heard chairs scraping against the floor when the others walked out of the room leaving him alone with his father and Dominic.

"Come on, Anthony. It's time for you to settle down in your new room." Vincent said standing up.

Tony only looked at his father and started to get up, but as he stood up he got really dizzy and lost his balance.

He would have hit the floor if it weren't for Dominic who was by his side in a flash catching him.

"Whoa, there Little Anthony." Dominic said.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Tony said, embarrassed trying to get the room to stop spinning. It didn't go so well, he tried to take a step forward away from the support Dominic was offering. But his knees buckled under him and it all went black.

Dominic felt the younger man going limp and caught him again so he didn't hit the floor; the older man scooped him up in his arm, nodded to Vincent then carried him to the bedroom.

There he laid Tony down on the big bed, took of his clothes and then pulled the covers over him just like he had done when Tony was younger. He looked at Vincent and said he just sleeping now.

Vincent stood in the doorway frozen as he looked at the scene before him and let out a sigh when Dominic said his son was ok.

Vincent was a little jealous about how Dominic could handle the situation so easy. He had never been an easy scared person; he hated to show emotions other than anger. He was Vincent DiNozzo hard as stone and cold as ice, never afraid of anything, but now his son had scared him almost to death twice! And provoked some strange feeling in his stomach, which he ignored.

"He is sleeping now, boss." Dominic said walking up to his boss.

"Good, place someone outside his door tonight. Just in case."

"Ok. Eh, boss?" Dominic said hesitating, but after a small nod from Vincent, he said: "Maybe we should call a doctor to check on him tomorrow."

Vincent looked at him questioningly and then he remembered everything that happened to his son before he met him. Vincent had been to selfish to think about the kidnapping and it's consequences.

"I read his medical records; he lost a lot of blood from Vladimir's cut. He needs to rest and they didn't feed him right." Dominic said a bit worried about the younger man.

"You are right, send for doctor Cortino." Vincent took a last look at his son before he closed the door and they walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dropping Kate off at her apartment, Gibbs drove back towards his house. Today had been a long day but he didn't feel very tired, too many things were on his mind.

How could he let this happen? He thought when he parked his car in the driveway. Tony had told him his secret and Gibbs had promised to help him out of it. The younger man had counted on his help but Gibbs had let him down today.

He shook his head as he walked into his house, he really hoped that Tony was fine and stayed out of trouble. Gibbs smiled a little smile to himself, who was he trying to kid? Tony's middle name had to be trouble.

Gibbs walked down to his basement, to his boat. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight so the only thing helping him to clear his head was working on his boat.

Abby had booked him and Kate on a flight that left the airport late tomorrow afternoon, no earlier flight were available.

Gibbs sighed as he started on the boat; tomorrow he would go to the office to fill Ducky in on the situation and talk to the big boss. He knew that he would understand and let Gibbs find his missing team-mate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At first Tony felt totally lost as he woke up, he felt unknown but very luxury silk sheets around him. He didn't panic at first but as he noticed that he was only in his boxers, his eyes darted open.

The room wasn't his at home but felt a bit familiar and then he remembered what happened, the restaurant, the plane ride and his dad...

God! How embarrassing! He must have blackened out at the dinner table in front of his father and Dominic.

Tony felt himself flush a bit thinking that he had showed more weakness before his father.

Then he remembered the conversation in the car and the pictures of his friends, he had to call and warn Gibbs!

Getting up from the bed into a sitting position, he took a good look at the room he was in: it was painted in dark blue and pretty big. It held a big writing desk across from the bed, and to the right side off the bed stood a sofa, TV and two armchairs. He also saw a big window, it was dark outside and he checked the watch standing on the bed stand.

It showed 4 in the morning, he tried to stand up so he could walk over to the closet, which was standing near the door. But he felt really dizzy when he stood up so he decided to rest a bit more before he hunted down a phone. Gibbs was probably sleeping anyway.

Tony sank back into the bed and fell a sleep when he closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time Tony woke up, the sun were shining thru the window and this time he knew were he was. He looked over at the clock. 10 am, time to get up and find that phone, thought to himself. He swung the legs over and this time he felt pretty good.

And now to the standing part, he thought as he took a deep breath and stood. A little dizziness, but it disappeared rather fast.

Tony sighed in relief, this was progress and he stretched his body as he slowly made his way towards the closet. His body felt a bit sore but he was content with that, he opened the closet and found a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that come from his home.

He put them on and walked towards the door, he didn't want to think how "they" could get into his apartment.

Outside the door sat Rocco and was reading a magazine, he looked up when the door opened and when he saw Tony coming out, he stood up.

"Good morning, Little Anthony." He said with a smile.

"Oh, hey Rocco." Tony said a little surprised, but then understood why Rocco had been sitting outside his door. "So you are my babysitter for today? Does Vincent think that I would run away?"

"Hey, don't be like that." Rocco said. "The boss and Dominic had to attend to a meeting earlier and they didn't know when they will get back, so I was asked if I could entertain you. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Hmpf, entertain sure." Tony said in a sarcastic voice. His stomach rumbled a little at the mention of breakfast. "I could really go for some coffee."

"Good." Rocco said thinking that it was just like old times. Tony sensed what Rocco was thinking as the older man smiled at him and he could only agree with him.

They walked down to the kitchen, a room Tony remembered pretty well from his childhood. In here he had spent many early mornings and late nights, because of he had been sent out of the dinner room because he had been misbehaving at dinner, but mostly because his father and mother were to busy to eat with him.

In the kitchen he had been listening to Rocco and Dominic when they told stories about Italy and their adventures. He had loved listening to them and as he grow older he had want to be just like them, but it all changed when his mother died.

Tony sat down at the big table, it looked exactly the same, and Rocco served him some coffee and sat down facing him.

"Do you want something more? A bagel?" Rocco asked.

"No thank you." Tony said. "Rocco, you know I'm all grown up now so you don't need to be watching me. I can take care of myself."

"I know, Anthony. But your father sent for doctor Cortino and he told me to be by your side until the doctor had checked you. He had pretty big words about what would happen to me if I didn't follow his orders as always."

"Doctor? I don't need a doctor!"

"Maybe so, but we have to follow orders you know." Rocco said. "But when the doctor has cleared you, we can go and get you some more clothes."

Before Tony could say something, the kitchen door opened and Paulie, Rocco's wingman, walked in with a man.

"Here they are dr Cortino." Paulie said and he nodded towards Tony and Rocco before he walked out again.

"Hello, dr Cortino! Nice to see you again!" Rocco shook the doctor's hand. "This is Anthony and he will be your patient for the day."

"Nice to meet you, Anthony." The doctor shook hands with Tony. He was maybe two - three years older than Tony, with blond shortcut hair and brown eyes.

"Hello." Tony said feeling a bit annoyed.

"You can call me Ray. So, can we go to another room, to do your check up?"

"Yes doctor, follow me." Rocco said and they walked to the room Tony woke up in. "I will wait outside." he said and closed the door.

"Can you take off your shirt please?" Ray said. "I know that you have been stabbed and that your left arm was broken for like three days ago? Anything else?"

"Yes, three days I think and no, it's mostly bruises." Tony said taking off his shirt, he didn't bother to ask how the doctor knew. He winced a little as Ray poked him and took off the bandages.

"The stitches look alright, no infections. Did you loose a lot of blood when this happened? Did you get blood transfusions?"

"One transfusion, I think."

"Ok, have you been eating well? You need to replace the lost of the fluids, you know."

"Yeah I know. But I have been pretty busy."

"Hpmf, that's not so good. Any dizziness or nausea?"

"A little, but I will survive."

"Ok, I understand." Ray said finishing his notes that he had been making while they were talking. "I will write you some painkiller prescriptions; leave you some bandages so you could shower. Then I want you to start eating and drinking. Try to rest and I will be back to see you in two days."

Tony nodded, took the prescription and followed the doctor outside the room. Rocco stood up and Tony and Ray shook hands again.

"Thanks for your help, Dr." Rocco said as they walked down, Paulie stood downstairs and he showed the Ray the way out.

"So you were cleared?" Rocco said to Tony.

"Yes I was." Tony said, looking around for a phone.

"Good, what are you looking for?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Don't "oh, nothing"-me. I still remembered how you were as a child!" Rocco said with a big smile.

"I have to make a phone call..." Tony said and looked at Rocco with pleading eyes, it had worked when he was little and it could work now, he hoped.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Did my father tell you that I was not aloud to make a phone call?" Tony said with mischief in his eyes.

"No, not exactly..."

"So then I can make a call?"

"Ok, it better be quick and if I get in trouble for this, I will tell your father what happened to his favourite car 15 years ago!"

"No you wouldn't!" Tony said with a big smile.

"Yes I will!" Rocco said also with a big smile. He showed Anthony into the big living room and gave him a cordless phone. Then he walked out so Tony could have some privacy.

Tony's hands shook a little as he tapped in the number to Gibbs cell phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs was on his way down to Ducky, so he could fill the M.D. in about what had happen yesterday.

Kate was with Abby and McGee in the lab as the other two were trying to find information about the Chicago Mafia.

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and into Ducky's office, when his cell phone started to ring. He took it out and answered.

"Gibbs."

"Hey Gibbs..."

"Tony! Where are you?" When Gibbs heard Tony's voice he was very surprised.

"I don't have much time to talk, boss. But you need to listen to me..."

"Tony what is it? Are you in Chicago? Tell me where you are, damit!"

"I can't." Tony took a deep breath, this was not going to be easy but he had to do this. "You can't come here. You have to stay back and not to come here."

"In the hell I won't, Tony!" Gibbs said. "Tell me were you are so I can come and get you!"

"No, Gibbs. They will kill you and Kate if you come here and I don't want that! I don't want you two to get more involved."

"Then I will leave Kate behind, but I'm coming for you."

"Boss, I will call you when I can, but please don't come here." Tony said feeling desperate. He really wanted to tell Gibbs were he was so Gibbs could come and help him out of this. Weak, the sneaky voice in his head said, you are so weak. "Gibbs, please listen to me..."

"No, Tony don't! I know why you are doing this, but I promised you that I will help you and I never break my promises." Gibbs said with a voice hard as stone. "I will come for you. Our flight leaves tonight and you call me as soon as you can!"

"Gibbs..." Tony ran his injured hand thru his hair.

"I know that they are watching us." Gibb said in a calm voice. He felt, rather than heard Tony's disbelief. "I'm not stupid. Don't worry about me and Kate. Call me when you can. Don't do anything stupid."

"Say hello to everyone from me." Tony said knowing that he couldn't talk Gibbs out of it. "And Jethro, be careful."

"Yes I will, and we will see you soon." With that Gibbs listened to the silence on the other line.

Gibbs was glad that Tony called; the younger agent had sound all right, tired but ok. He let out as sigh of relief; he made a call so he could tell the others about the call.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony hung up, he shook his head, and he couldn't believe this. Here he called Gibbs to tell him to stay away, to tell him that Tony could handle this in his own.

But Gibbs was coming here anyway, with Kate and Gibbs knew that they were watched. Tony wondered what his boss had planned.

"So are you ready to go?" Rocco said coming into the room. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, let's go." Tony said, now he had to think how he could help Gibbs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab; Ducky closely behind him also wanting to know what had happened to Tony.

Kate, Abby and McGee looked up from Abby's computer screen as the two older men walked in.

"I just spoke with Tony on the phone." Gibbs started, but was interrupted by the others, who all spoke at the same time. He held up his hands and everyone quiet down. "He seemed alright and I told him that we would help him out of this mess."

"Did he tell you were they took him?" Kate asked feeling a bit relieved that Tony seemed ok.

"No, he didn't." Gibbs said. "I know that they have something on him, something that makes him not want to tell us were he is. But I know that he is in Chicago."

"What could that be?" Ducky asked.

"Tony doesn't have any steady girlfriends for the moment." Abby said. "What could his weakness be?"

"Well, Abby." Gibbs said. "Look around. I think that we are the weakness."

Ducky, Kate, Abby and McGee nodded, Gibbs were probably right. It was something that Tony would do.

"We are being followed, but you don't need to worry. It has been taken care off." Gibbs said. "What should we do know?" Kate asked.

"We need to find out so much we can about the Mafia world. Then we will fly to Chicago and help him out."

"I can give you some information right now." Abby said. Gibbs nodded for her to continue. "I didn't hack into the Pentagon system, yet, but I hacked into Chicago Police force date base and they had some information. It was not easy but with McGee's help we made it."

"Good, tell me what you found out." Gibbs said impatiently.

"Well, as we already know, Vincent DiNozzo is the head of the Italian branch in Chicago and his closest guy is Dominic Castellano. Then we have Boris Romanov, the Russian boss, he lost his closest guy in the Mafia war but Dimitri Vasilii, one of Tony's kidnappers, was a favourite. The bosses are sworn enemies since attempted murder on Tony that resulted in his mother, Isabella DiNozzo's death." Abby took a pause. "But listen to this! Boris claims and he has claimed it for ten years that he never ordered the hit. No one believed him."

"Could he be telling the truth?" Gibbs asked.

"Wait let me read this first." Abby said pointing to her screen. "I think, after reading all the facts that he could be innocent. The killer, who died at the scene, Yuri Novgorod Vladimir's brother, was also working outside the Mafia. He could have been hired by someone else, Yuri wasn't exactly known for his loyalty."

"And look here." McGee said. "It says that the Russians were outnumbered from the start."

"Yes, good point McGee." Abby said. "So why should they start a war?"

"I with you on that, Abby." McGee said, thinking. "So, the main target was Tony, who was, ehm, is the heir to the head seat. Then let the Russians take the blame."

"Right on, McGee." Abby said, high fiveing McGee. "The man, or woman, who hired Yuri, must have planned this from the beginning. The DiNozzo family without an heir and a war with the Russians were the boss easily could be killed."

"So if we say that the Russian are innocent." Gibbs said. "The man who hired the killer would be?"

"A man with connections." Kate said. "He is Italian; his family were probably powerful before the DiNozzo."

"Abby, check on that." Gibbs said.

"Are already on it..."

"Maybe…." McGee started, but interrupted himself.

"What, McGee?" Gibbs said.

"I was only thinking, this man must have his own heir already planned. Maybe the same age or close to Tony's."

"Abby, how is it going?"

"Well, we don't have much. There has been some reconstruction in the lines behind the DiNozzo's. The people that were with them ten years ago and are still with them now, very few, seems very loyal. No one with a son in the same age as Tony." Abby said sounding a bit frustrated. "But wait, a family that moved to Chicago for three/four years ago, the Costello's, have a son that are a few years older than Tony."

"But they haven't been there for ten years." Kate said.

"It says here that, Alberto Costello, the father, was in Chicago the month before the assassin. They are related to the family that ruled before the DiNozzo's. It seems like that the son is a hot-headed guy. He has been arrested for blackmail and assault, but he never has been convicted."

"Good work." Gibbs said looking at his clock. "Keep on looking, Abby and McGee. Kate it's time to grab some lunch before we go to the airport. Call me!"

Abby, McGee and Ducky nodded as Gibbs and Kate walked out of the lab. The younger ones turned to their computer screens and Ducky walked down to his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony sighed in relief as he sat down in the big leather couch. He and Rocco had been out almost the whole day, now he was sitting in the big living room and Rocco was in the kitchen getting some cold drinks for them.

The day had been pretty good, they had been to exclusive stores and they ate lunch at a very nice restaurant. But Tony had been thinking a lot about Gibbs and Kate. That they were on they way to help him. How would his father react when he hears the news? Tony hoped that Gibbs and Kate could shake the men following them.

"So, how are you feeling, Little Anthony?" Rocco asked as he walked in with the drinks.

"I feel fine, tired, but fine." Tony said, accepting the cold drink that Rocco had with him.

Rocco nodded and sat down in a leather chair beside him, Tony turned to watch the TV and Rocco started to talk with the two bodyguards that had been following them all day.

"I think I will go and take a shower." Tony said standing up. Rocco nodded to him and Tony went up to his room.

In his room were all the bags from their shopping spree; Tony selected a pair of pants and a shirt before he went into the bathroom.

He put the water resisting bandages and something plastic on his cast, and then he stepped into the shower.

Tony stood in the shower for almost a half hour, he felt really refreshed as he stepped out and put on the new clothes.

Time for dinner he thought when he looked at the watch beside the bed. Tony walked out of the room and down the stairs and he stopped outside the room were he earlier had made the call. He looked around, no one was nearby and he walked up to the phone. He dialled Gibbs number.

"Gibbs."

"Hey boss." Tony said.

"Tony, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Good, we are on our way to the airport. Kate says hello. We have something interesting."

"Tell her hello from me." Tony said. "Boss…."

"Yes?"

"Just be careful, ok."

"Always, DiNozzo."

Tony hung up and turned around, Rocco stood behind him and looked at him. Tony looked right back at him.

"Your father and Dominic are back. They are waiting for you in the dining room." Rocco said. Tony nodded and walked out, Rocco followed him closely.

When they came into the dinner room, Dominic and Vincent sat at the table discussing something; they looked up as Tony walked in. Rocco didn't follow him; instead he went into the kitchen.

Tony sat down to the left of Vincent who was sitting at the head of the table and Dominic was sitting on the right side.

"How was your day, Little Anthony."? Dominic asked.

"Fine." Tony said, his happy mood disappeared and he didn't feel like talking.

"What did the doctor say?" Vincent asked.

"Like you don't already know." Tony said and the food was brought in. Vincent stared at him with cold eyes and Dominic looked a little amused.

"Yes, I already talked to the doctor." Vincent said, his temper flaring and he slammed his hand on the table when they were alone again.

"So then why ask me?"

"You are so….! Dominic, you talk to him."

"We are just worried about you." Dominic said.

"Hmpf, sure." Tony said sarcastic. He started pick at his food, he wasn't really hungry and he had lost his appite. The silence hung in the air, after the table was cleared and coffee was brought in Vincent said in a low voice.

"We know that Agent Gibbs and Agent Todd are on their way here."

Tony just looked at him with cold hard eyes, not opening his mouth.

"Maybe we will have someone to be there to meet them." Vincent said not backing down.

"If you do anything to hurt them…" Tony said in an ice cold voice. "I promise you that you will regret it."

"Are you threatening me?" Vincent said.

"I'm just telling you…."

The both DiNozzo men stood up and you could cut the tension between them with a knife.

"Hey now. Take it easy." Dominic said standing up and walked between them.

"You little…" Vincent said to Tony. "Don't think that I'm scared of you!"

"I don't care; I'm sick and tired of this!" Tony said.

Dominic was squeezed between them and he had a hard time keeping them from jumping at each other's throats. He was just about to call for some help when Rocco stepped into the room.

"Mr DiNozzo?"

"Yes, Rocco?"

"You have a phone call."

"I will take it in my office." Vincent said, he looked at Tony and then he stormed out with Rocco closely on his heels.

"You will push him to far soon." Dominic said sitting down.

"It is he who keeps on threatening my co-workers." Tony said also sitting down feeling empty.

"If you just answer his questions and talk to him…"

"Why should I?" Tony said. "I'm not here because I want to; I'm here only because that he and you made me come here!"

"Calm down." Dominic said with a smile. "You two are so alike; I had almost forgotten how you two drove each other crazy."

"Maybe, but you were not always the calm one." Tony said.

"No, you are right. But I could never compete with you." Dominic said with a chuckle.

Tony just looked at him and shook his head; this came from the man who almost broke his arm a few days ago. But he knew that Dominic was right, he and his father could really drive each other crazy. He had the scars to prove it.

"So, what sort of meeting were you two at today?" Tony asked changing the topic.

"An ordinary business meeting." Dominic said. "We have a few trouble makers that we have to have on a short leech."

"One of them wouldn't be that Vinnie?" Tony asked.

"You could say that he is one of them." Dominic said a bit surprised. "He is getting ideas."

"What kind of ideas?"

"He thinks that we should wipe the whole Russian Mafia out."

"But we need them; it's good with some competition."

"Yes, you are right. But he doesn't see that." Dominic said sighing. "He and Alberto come from an important family. So I trying to see to that your father treats him respectfully, but Vincent is getting fed up with them."

"Maybe I could make me a new friend." Tony said. "But he didn't seem so glad to see me yesterday."

"Well, I can understand that." Dominic said and Vincent walked into the room.

"Dominic, send someone down to the police station. A few of our guys have been arrested."

"Sure thing, boss." Dominic said and walked out.

Tony stood up and the two men looked at each other, Tony started to walk and was stopped by Vincent who held out his hand.

"I don't want you to disrespect me like this when we go to the meeting tomorrow." He said in a low voice. "It has to look like we are united when we meet the others tomorrow."

Tony didn't know what to say so he only made a small nod and walked up to his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, Little Anthony." Rocco said, walking into Tony's bedroom.

"Humph…" Tony said laying his pillow over his head. "Let me sleep."

"Sorry, no can do." Rocco said with a big smile as he opened the blinds, letting the sun in. "You have to eat before you and your father goes to the meeting."

"Yeah, yeah." Tony said sitting up on side of the bed and stretched his body carefully. "I'm up." He stood up and looked at the clock on the bedside; it showed 8 in the morning.

Man, I'm getting soft, he thought as he started to put some clothes on. If this had been a regular working day, he would be at work right now, gibbering with Kate and drinking his fifth cup of coffee or something like that.

He followed Rocco down to the dinner room; breakfast was already being served to Vincent and Dominic. Tony nodded to the two older men as he sat down and grabbed some bread and coffee.

"So, Little Anthony, are you ready to meet the wolves?" Dominic asked with a big smile.

Tony looked at him but didn't answer. He forced the half of the bread with some coffee. Dominic returned to talk with Vincent about the business, leaving Tony with his own thoughts. I have to call Gibbs and make sure that everything is ok, he thought.

"I will be right back." He said getting up, leaving the room and he walked towards the so called "phone room". He didn't see Rocco around; he was probably in the kitchen with the other guys. Tony walked into the room, closed the door, grabbed the phone and dialled Gibbs number.

"Gibbs."

"Hey boss. So how's it hanging?" Tony said.

"Oh it's you." Gibbs said.

"So, you are missing me?" Tony asked with a smile. "You are not harassing Kate?"

"Missing you? Not a chance." Gibbs said also smiling, but got serious. "Everything's ok?"

"Yes, you?"

"We arrived at the place safely." Gibbs said.

"Good, I just…" Tony said, but was interrupted by a big and heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into his fathers green eyes.

Dam it, he thought. His father looked really pissed as he grabbed the phone and threw it against the wall.

"Tony?" Gibbs said as he heard Tony interrupt himself and then big bang and the call were disconnected. "Dam it, Tony!"

Kate looked up from the breakfast table when she heard her boss outburst.

"Was that Tony? What happened?" She asked.

"Are you ready to go?" Gibbs asked grabbing his jacket and was on his way out before Kate could answer.

Kate grabbed her gears and followed him out and they got into a car. She looked at her boss from the corner of her eye as Gibbs pulled out from the driveway. He had a stern look in his face and she knew that somehow Tony had gotten himself into trouble again.

They drove in silence the twenty-minute ride down to the NCIS office, the house they stayed in belonged to a friend to Gibbs who was out of town.

The two NCIS- agents had landed in the middle of the night and took a taxi to the house. They had kept their eyes out for any shadows; their tagalongs from home had followed them to the airport. Gibbs knew that the flight was booked and that they couldn't get on.

He had sensed that someone was following them when they had landed and he knew that Vincent knew that they were in Chicago.

Gibbs stopped the car in front of the NCIS building and walked in with Kate closely behind him. They were meeting an old classmate to Abby, who worked at the NCIS lab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What tha hell, do you think that you are doing?" Vincent yelled at Tony pushing him against the wall and slapped his son in the face.

Tony just looked at his father, shocked, he stopped his hand from going up to touch the check that just been slapped. He didn't want his father to see how much the slap burned.

"I can't leave you even for a second!" Vincent continued to yell as he grabbed the younger man and dragged him towards the dinner room.

Dominic looked up and held his breath as he saw a very pissed Vincent dragging his son into the room. This is not good, he thought as the older DiNozzo almost threw his son into a chair. Tony kept his mouth shout but had a hard time when he was thrown down on to the hard chair. The arm of the chair dug into his injured side just above the stitches.

"Dominic, I want the others in here right now!" Vincent said as he sat down across the table from Tony.

Dominic just nodded and walked out towards the kitchen. It only took a couple of minutes for the men to gather into the dining room. They all felt the tension in the room when they came in.

Dominic stood behind Vincent and the others stood behind Tony's chair so the boss could look at them. Dominic laid a hand on Vincent's shoulder when they were all there.

"I'm giving all of you a new exciment; you will work in pairs and work out the schedule by yourselves." Vincent started with a voice hard as steel, he kept his eyes on Tony who tried to keep his face emotionless. "Your job will be keeping an eye on my son; he will not be left alone. Only for bathroom visits and when he sleeps. He isn't aloud to talk on the phone unless it's someone from us and he isn't aloud to speak to anyone other than people that are known by us."

Under his father's demands, Tony kept on looking at his father each one of his words hitting Tony like punches. He couldn't believe this; his father was taking his freedom away.

"You can work the rest out between yourselves, but Rocco and Paulie will start and come with us to the meeting." And with that Vincent dismissed the guys with a wave of his hand.

Tony looked as the men, his future babysitters, walked out of the room leaving him alone with Rocco, Paulie, Dominic and his father.

He felt the anger and embarrassment boiling inside of him, how could his father do this? He tried to keep calm but he couldn't keep it down.

"Who do you think you are!" He started in a normal conversation tone but as he spoke it turned to a yelling. "I'm an adult, I have made me a pretty good life without your help and even before that, when I was living here I took care of myself!" At the end of the sentence he was standing, leaning over the table glaring at his father.

"How dare you!" Vincent yelled as he also stood up, hands planted on the table. "You are nothing without me!"

"Nothing without you?" Tony yelled even higher. "I'm everything without you! You were never there for me to help me be something! Isabella was the only one who cared and noticed if anything happened!"

"And you killed her!" Vincent yelled. "And you kill everyone around you, and if you keep this up you will kill your beloved co-workers!"

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say. He sank back into the chair, the old familiar guilt washing thru him. He had blamed himself for his mother death, but he had pushed those feelings away.

Now hearing his father saying that his mother died because of him, that it was his fault and that he would be responsible for Gibbs and Kate's deaths hurt him anymore that any knife would. The nausea started to come back in full force and he had to do everything so he wouldn't throw up right there on the table.

Dominic couldn't believe his ears when Vincent spoke to his son, accusing him for his mother's death. He saw the younger DiNozzo as he sank back into the chair with a blank expression on his face. This time Vincent crossed the line.

The silent stretched and grew heavy; Vincent looked at Tony's blank expression. Did I cross the line? He asked himself. NO, I didn't. He has himself to blame. Vincent kept his face angry without showing the war that was happening inside of him. He was just about to say something, when Tony opened his mouth.

"I say it again: if you harm any of them. YOU will regret it!" Tony said with a hard voice not breaking eye contact with his father.

Dominic felt rather than saw the situation spin out of control at the younger mans words. The older DiNozzo's face went from angry to enrage and he lunged for his son, grabbing his throat with his hands.

Tony watched his father's face expression changed and suddenly he felt hands grabbing his throat, cutting of his air. He tried to bend the fingers away and he tried to hit the man in front of him.

It was all over in a couple seconds, Dominic, Rocco and Paulie broke the fight up. Dominic and Paulie held Vincent back and Rocco grabbed Tony.

The adrenaline was running high amongst the five men, all breathing hard from short but straining fight.

Vincent shrugged off Dominic and Paulie's hands and Tony did the same with Rocco's, they stood looking at each other.

"We will be leaving in 30 minutes." Vincent said with a cold voice, walking away.

Dominic stood still for a couple of seconds, and then he nodded to Rocco and Paulie before he followed the boss.

Rocco let out a sigh of relief when they were left alone; he laid a hand on Tony's shoulder as he said:

"We better get ready."

Tony nodded and the three men walked up the stairs to his room, he walked quickly into the bathroom he closed and looked the door before he kneeled down and heaved into the toilet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was a bit scary." Kate said as she and Gibbs walked out of the NCIS building. "A male version of Abby." She shrugged her shoulders as she got into the car.

"It could have been her twin brother." Gibbs chuckled, getting into the driver side of the car. "Well, Amos had some interesting information for us."

"Yes, he had." Kate said with a smile.

Amos had told them that he had heard that a big meeting was going down between the Italian families; the meeting would take place in the city.

Gibbs and Kate drove towards the address they gotten from Amos, they figured that if they go down there they would recognize someone who could lead them to Tony.

The meeting place was a building at the harbour and Gibbs parked the car at the warehouse next to it. Soon the place was full of cars and people in suits, Kate thought it looked exactly like a set-up for a gangster movie. All the mobsters gathered outside the house and were talking to each others. Then a dark car pulled up and two men walked out of it.

"Look that must be Vinnie Costello and his father." Kate said pointing at the newcomers.

Gibbs nodded as he looked at them, the younger man clasped hand with several of the men waiting outside the building.

Ten minutes after the Costello's arrived another big black car pulled up, one of the men opened the car door and Gibbs saw Dominic getting out and after him Vincent DiNozzo got out. The other men bowed their heads in respect and a few older men walked up to them to shake their hands.

Suddenly Vincent made a wave of his hand and everyone turned their heads towards the car, a man walked out and after him Tony came out, he looked around and was giving many curious stares, closely behind him came another man.

The whole posse moved towards into the building, Vincent and Dominic lead the way in. The two men flanked Tony as he walked behind his father.

"Did you see?" Kate asked. "It was Tony."

"Yes, I saw him Kate." Gibbs said, he was relieved that Tony seemed ok. But he didn't like the looks Vinnie Costello was sending the young agent. "And now we wait."

Kate nodded and turned to watched the door were Tony had walked in, it were guarded by four big men outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After two hours a man walked out of the building, he made small talk with the guards and the he walked towards Gibbs and Kate's car. Gibbs looked at the man and was a bit surprised when he saw that it was Dominic who was walking towards them. Gibbs pulled down the window and Dominic leaned towards car.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent Todd." Dominic said with a small smile. "How are you?"

"We are fine." Gibbs answered.

"So what brings you here to Chicago harbor?"

"Well, I think you know." Gibbs said impatiently.

"I can't help you, sorry." Dominic said looking at the building.

"So why do you talk to us?"

"You can say that I'm watching out for Little Anthony's interest. He needs you two to leave him alone." Dominic said looking into Gibbs eyes. "You two are, hm what's the word, distracting him and that will not lead to anything good. He is already in serious trouble because of you."

"We just want him back." Gibbs said.

"Well, if you stay around or contact him, I fear he will not live long enough for you to take him home."

"What do you mean by that? Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Do not worry about what I could do. Anthony and his father is the real threat."

"Then tell Vincent to watch his back."

Dominic just nodded, he sensed that the conversation wouldn't lead to anything; he turned around and walked back to the building.

"I can't believe he threatens us like that." Kate said angrily.

"I'm not sure what to believe." Gibbs said and the car became silent again, both agents watching the building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After three more hours, people started to walk out of and getting into their cars. Amongst the last came the Costello's. The younger one seemed really agitagited and was almost screaming at his followers.

"I guess the meeting didn't go well for Vinnie." Gibbs mused.

When the Costello's had left, Vincent DiNozzo walked out with Dominic closely behind him. The leader looked a bit angry while getting into the car, and then Tony came out flanked by the two big goons. For a second Gibbs and Tony had eye contact and Gibbs sensed something, but couldn't figure out what, then the big car drove away.

Gibbs started their car and followed them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Tony had walked out of the building after the meeting he saw Gibbs and Kate still sitting outside. He made eye contact with Gibbs for a second, Tony felt happy that his boss seemed ok, but he was anxious that something was going to happen to them.

He sighed as he got into the car, his father looking at him, Vincent was still angry with him and Tony had the same feelings.

The meeting had turned out ok, the most of the families seemed to accept him, but Vinnie was casting hateful looks at him the whole time. Not that he was worried but Tony was really starting to believe that it was Vinnie's fault that Vincent had grabbed him.

The car ride was silent and Tony was trying to keep from looking back to see if Gibbs and Kate was following them. It didn't take long for them to come home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to do something soon, papa!" Vinnie said pacing back and forth. "I can't believe that we weren't invited to the dinner at "Papa Joe's" tonight. We can't take over if we aren't at the big things."

"Calm down, Vinnie." Alberto said to his son. "We can't do so much now that Anthony has come back."

"Damn those Russians, they can't do anything right!" Vinnie swallowed a mouthful of whiskey before he continued to pace. "We need to come up with a plan."

"But Vinnie, think about it, you don't need to lead. We will make money as the second high family also."

"I don't want to be a freaking underdog to the DiNozzo's!" Vinnie yelled at his father. "I was born and raised to lead!"

Alberto shook his head, he didn't know what to say, his son was becoming obsessed with the idea of being the head for the Italians in Chicago.

It had started for a little more than ten years ago, Alberto and Vinnie had been visiting old family graves, and the DiNozzo's had welcomed them into their home. You could say that Vinnie fell in love with the city and their family's old history. He fell in love with some other thing also, like a girl called Vanessa but she only had eyes for a certain Anthony DiNozzo and she wasn't the only one.

The young Mafia kids, the guys, knew that they couldn't compete with the handsome and smart DiNozzo. But Vinnie didn't accept that and it all ended in a big fight where the youngest, Tony, had walked out with victory.

As Vinnie remembered the fight, he got any angrier that Tony didn't seem to remember him when they meet a couple of days ago.

He would not be so glad if he knew that he hadn't impressed Tony much, he were a know fighter already at seventeen and this fight was easy for him.

"Father we need to do anything soon." Vinnie said turning back to the present. "Please father, help me."

Alberto looked at his son, he could never say no to his only son. It was he that had driven him to hire Yuri to kill the younger DiNozzo, so they could have taken over. But Isabella's sacrifice at put the plans for hold but now they had opportunity.

"We need…." Alberto started and while he was laying out the plans he thought how ironic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this is where Tony grew up? Kate thought as she and Gibbs stopped outside the big house were the car with Tony it pulled in. He was a little impressed, the house were pretty big.

"How will we get to Tony?" she asked Gibbs.

"We will wait and see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We will leave for "Papa Joe's" in four hours." Dominic said. "You better get some rest before we go."

"I don't want to go." Tony said walking upstairs.

"You don't have a choice." Dominic said. "If you don't walk, I promise you that we will carry you."

Tony sighed and nodded his head, to show that he understood, Dominic smiled and then turned to the babysitters, Rocco and Paulie.

"Who will be at the dinner with him?"

"We will, Mr DiNozzo's request." Rocco said.

"Good, you two are the best." Dominic said with a smile.

"Thanks, Dominic." Rocco said. "We learned from the best."

The three men laughed at each other.

"Well, good luck and see you in four hours." Dominic said. "I think that while you are in the house you can split up, take some free time to get ready. The dinner requires the nice outfits."

The other two men nodded and walked up to join Tony, stopping outside the door.

"If I go and changes first." Rocco said. "Then you, ok?"

"Sure." Paulie said knocking on the door before he walked in.

Tony looked up at him as he walked him but didn't say a word. This would be two long hours ahead of him.

Paulie and Tony had never liked each other very much and when Rocco came to give Paulie his time to change both men felt relief.

"So how are you doing, Little Anthony?" Rocco asked as he sat down.

"I'm ok, don't feel like going to this dinner that's all."

"I can understand that but you don't have a choice."

"I guess you are right." Tony said looking towards the bathroom. "I think I will grab a shower."

"Ok, I will be here." Rocco said looking at some magazines.

Tony nodded as he walked towards the bathroom, he didn't want to admit that Paulie made him nervous and that he had waited for Rocco, he didn't know why but he felt safer with Rocco.

Tony closed the door behind him and took of his clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror, the bruises from the kidnapping had faded a bit but those from Vincent had replaced the ones on his throat this morning. At least they weren't so big.

He looked down at his stitched side, it looked good and he put the water resisting bandages on and something for his cast. Then he stepped into the shower and felt the water running down his back.

Tony didn't know how long he was standing there but he was interrupted by a knock on the door, he turned off the water and grabbed a bathrobe and stepped out. He opened the door and was met by Rocco.

"I just wanted to check so you didn't black out or something." Rocco said.

"You don't need to worry, Rocco." Tony said walking towards the bed.

"Dominic came by and left some clothes for you." Rocco said pointing towards the bed. "He said that you would were them."

Tony just nodded and Rocco turned back to his magazine so the younger man could have some privacy.

The clothes were like a suit but no tie, thank God, Tony thought. Black pants, black jacket and a white shirt. It looked pretty good.

There was a heavy knock on the door and in came Vincent. He was dressed as Tony only that his shirt was black, he looked at his son.

"Rocco, leave us." He said, Rocco nodded and walked out. "I know that you don't like me, but I just wanted to say…."

"What?" Tony said looking his father straight in the eye.

"If something would happen to me, there is a letter for you in my desk in the library." And with that Vincent walked out.

Tony just stared after his father, and then Rocco stuck his head in and said that they have to go. Tony followed him out and Paulie met them at the cars, his father and Dominic jumped in one car and Tony with Paulie and Rocco jumped into the second.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They are moving again." Gibbs said to Kate who was resting her eyes a bit. At Gibbs words she became alert again. Gibbs started the car and followed the two cars.

"Where do you think they are going?" she asked.

"Well, they were pretty dressed up. Maybe a dinner or something."

Kate nodded as they followed the car downtown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So they are dinning at "Papa Joe's", your main target are these two: Vincent and Anthony DiNozzo." Two pictures were held up. "We have one working inside and you must kill them!"

"Yes boss."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two cars stopped in front of a big restaurant.

""Papa Joe's" How original." Kate said with a big smile as she read the sign.

"The clichés must have some facts in them." Gibbs said with a smile as he parked the car a bit from the entrance.

They saw Vincent and Dominic getting out of the first car and Tony and his two babysitters from the second. As they walked in the one of Tony's guard looked around and then nodded to someone.

"Did you see that?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, some sort of signal maybe?"

"Maybe, I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony felt a bit nervous as he walked into the restaurant; it was the same restaurant that his mother was killed in. It didn't have the same name or personnel and they had remodeled it but still it was the same.

He saw the guests already sitting down; three seats were saved for him, his father and Dominic.

Vincent sat down at the head of the table and Dominic and Tony on his sides, they all talked a bit before they started to eat.

Dominic looked around the restaurant, it was full of their people but it was always dangerous to meet like this. He looked at Tony, who was just playing with his food not really eating. Then Dominic looked up at the babysitters, Rocco and Paulie stood behind Tony.

Paulie leaned towards Rocco, he whispered something into Rocco's ear and then he walked out towards the kitchen. How odd was that? Dominic thought. He waved to Rocco and he walked over to him.

"Were did Paulie go?" Dominic asked.

"He wanted to check on something in the kitchen." Rocco answered.

"Ok, keep an extra eye out."

"Yes, Dominic." Rocco said walking back to stand behind Tony.

"Something wrong?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know." Dominic said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside "Papa Joe's" Gibbs and Kate kept en eye on everything that moved. Suddenly two dark vans coming rushing towards the restaurant, one stopped in front and the other drove towards the back.

"Something is defiantly going on." Gibbs said and when he saw three men walking out of the van, he said to Kate. "Call the cops, Kate."

Kate nodded and did as he said, then both agents got out of the car and as the men walked into the restaurant, Gibbs and Kate followed them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was pretty bored and he wasn't very hungry, he watched around the restaurant and thought back to that day ten years ago. But before he got lost in the memories, he saw Dominic wave at Rocco who walked over to him.

They had a small talk then Rocco walked back to his place, then Vincent leaned towards Dominic asking something.

Vincent accepted the answered from Dominic and then he looked at his son, their eyes met.

Tony felt a cold wind as the front door was thrown open and then all hell broke loose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs and Kate walked fast across the street towards "Papa Joe's", they saw the men walk into the restaurant and just as they were about to follow them in Gibbs held out his arm to stop Kate.

She stopped and Gibbs pointed at something flashing in the last guys hand as the street light fell on him.

"They are armed." Gibbs whispered.

Kate looked at her boss thinking that nothing good will come out of this and she felt a bit scared. But then she thought of Tony and she took a deep breath, he needed her to be there for him, she looked at Gibbs and nodded.

Both NCIS-agents pulled out their guns and walked into the restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony felt the cold wind brush him as the front door was thrown open and like in slow motion he saw three armed men came bursting in. Just a couple of seconds later he heard noise coming from the kitchen and he turned around just to see four armed men walking out of the kitchen.

The hair on his neck were standing up as he felt someone watching him, he turned around towards the front door. One of the gunmen looked him right in the eye, Tony felt like he was frozen to the chair when he saw the man aiming his gun at him.

Then all seven gunmen opened fire, before Tony could react someone grabbed him and he was down on the floor. Something heavy was lying on him and he had a little trouble breathing, he tried to move but pain from one of his legs shot thru him and the weight on top of him pinned him to the floor.

Tony took a deep breath and tried to move again, the weight on top of him shifted and it added more pressure on his injured side and Tony felt some of his stitches rip.

The pain from both his leg and side combined with the heavy weight, made it harder to breath and he blacked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dominic looked up from his plate as he heard the door open, he saw men walking in with guns in their hands and then he heard men coming in from the kitchen. He turned around and saw four men, they had also weapons.

As the seven men came to a halt it seemed like time stood still, Dominic looked around and saw his own emotions in the others faces. This nice dinner had turned into a life threatening situation in just a couple of seconds and then the men opened fire against the table.

Dominic jumped towards Vincent and the two elder tumbled to the floor. Around them bullets were flying and they heard people screaming.

Dominic pulled out his gun and started too return fire at the men standing near the door, he hit one of them in the chest, and he turned towards the kitchen and saw two of the gunmen running out. He got up on his feet and was just about to follow them, when he felt a hand grabbing his arm.

"Is Anthony ok?" Vincent asked him in a low voice.

Dominic looked around, he saw five of the gunmen lying dead on the floor but he didn't see Tony.

"I don't know, boss." He said kneeling beside Vincent, who coughed and blood came from his mouth. "Where are you hit?"

"My chest…." Vincent coughed some more and Dominic saw the wound in his boss chest.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Dominic yelled, he felt his eyes tear and he felt panic running thru his body. Then someone laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"They are on the way." Gibbs said. "Keep pressure on the wound, try to stop the bleeding. Have you seen Tony?"

Dominic did as he was told and snapped out of his panic.

"Last time I saw him, he was sitting at the table across me." He looked around. "I think I saw Rocco grabbing him and pulling him to the floor."

"Ok, we will look for him." Gibbs said with a calm voice. "Keep the pressure on."

Dominic nodded, he looked down at Vincent who was unconscious now and when he looked up again he saw Paulie coming out from the kitchen.

"Paulie! Find Rocco and Anthony!" He yelled.

Paulie looked at him for a couple of seconds before he nodded and started to look at the bodies on the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate followed Gibbs into "Papa Joe's", when they came in the gunmen had already started to shoot and two of them were lying on the floor.

One of the gunmen turned around and Gibbs fired his gun, hitting the man in his stomach. Kate fired her gun several times; she knew that she shot one of the gunmen at least.

It was all over in ten minutes but it seemed like it had been going on in hours. She saw Gibbs standing beside Dominic who was kneeling and was keeping pressure on Vincent's chest.

Kate looked around and a horrible feeling started to grow in her stomach, she couldn't see Tony anywhere and there was several bodies lying on the floor face down.

Thinking that one of them could be Tony and she almost started to panic. She had to find him and he had to be alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Rocco saw several armed men coming into the restaurant from the front door and from the kitchen, he couldn't believe his eyes at first. It was along time a hit was carried out this way.

Then he saw them aiming their guns towards the table and he covered the short distance between him and Tony quickly grabbed him, pulling him to the floor.

Rocco shield the younger DiNozzo whit his body and laid on top of him, he felt Tony under him and that he was trying to move. So Rocco shifted his weight a little so he could keep Tony pinned to the floor and then he fired his gun towards the gunmen.

At last the gunfire stopped and he saw two men running towards the kitchen. Rocco stayed down just in case if anyone of the gunmen were still alive.

He heard mumbling voices around him and he looked up and saw Dominic who was kneeling beside someone.

Rocco got up to his feet and looked down at the young man, he was just about to check on Tony when a woman came rushing towards him. She kneeled beside Tony and Rocco was just about to lift her when he heard Dominic's voice.

"Rocco, she is one of his friends."

Rocco nodded and then he saw Dominic's hand that were all bloodied and on top off Vincent and Rocco paled when he saw his boss in such a bad state.

"How is he?" He dared to ask.

Dominic just looked at him with blank eyes and Rocco thought that this was not good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kate saw one of Tony's bodyguards standing up, she rushed towards him to ask where Tony was and she saw he co-worker lying on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Gibbs!" She yelled as she kneeled beside Tony and she caressed his check and whispered. "Tony, please wake up."

"How is he?" Gibbs asked as he kneeled beside her, he didn't get an answer and he checked Tony's neck for a pulse. He let out his breath, which he didn't know he was holding, and he saw the younger man breathing.

Gibbs checked his back for injuries; he didn't find any so he looked at Kate and said.

"Let's turn him onto his back." Kate just nodded not trusting her voice and they flipped Tony onto his back. Tony let out a little groan but he didn't wake up.

"He ripped some of his stitches." Kate said as she lifted his shirt. "He is bleeding but not so much."

"He got shot in his right leg, it nicked him but he is bleeding pretty much." Gibbs said as he added pressure on to Tony's bleeding leg.

The front door was opened and several medics and police men came into "Papa Joe's" and two of the medics ran towards Dominic and Vincent, they started to work on the injured Mafia boss right away.

Gibbs waved at the medics and two came to them kneeling beside Tony.

"What happened?" one of them asked Gibbs.

"He got shot in the leg, is bleeding pretty much. He ripped a couple of stitches from a knife wound he got a couple of days ago." Gibbs told them.

"Ok. We need to get him to the hospital." The medics said loading Tony onto a stretcher, Gibbs and Kate followed them.

Rocco stayed behind, not really knowing what to do. Dominic looked up at him and said:

"Stay with Anthony, we will meet at the hospital." Rocco nodded and followed the first stretcher out to an ambulance.

Dominic looked down at the medics who were working on his boss, Vincent was lying there really pale and his breath sounded ragged.

They loaded him onto a stretcher and pulled him out to an ambulance; Dominic followed them and jumped into the ambulance.

On their way to the hospital, Vincent's breathing became harder and harder and suddenly he stopped. The EKG turned into a flat line.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs and Kate sat in the waiting room sipping some coffee and they looked up when Rocco came into the room.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" Rocco asked and held out his hand. "My name is Rocco and Dominic told me to keep an eye on Anthony. Have you heard something?"

"I'm Gibbs." Gibbs said shaking hand with Rocco. "This is Special Agent Todd. You were one of Tony's bodyguards tonight?"

"Yes, I was." Rocco said sitting down. "We two go way back. I took care of him when he was younger, you can say."

"Ok, I think I understand." Gibbs said. "We haven't heard anything yet. Do you know anything about Vincent?"

"No, Dominic went with him. He looked pretty bad." Rocco said with a heavy voice.

Gibbs nodded, Vincent hadn't looked good but it could have been worse and he took another sip of his coffee. Then a woman walked up to them.

"Are you here for Anthony DiNozzo?" She asked.

"Yes." Gibbs answered and introduced him and Kate. Rocco introduced himself as a close friend.

"Well my name is dr Marlena Dorph and I have been treating Anthony." She said with a smile.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, he lost some blood and he is getting a transfusion now. We restitched his side and his leg wasn't as bad as we first thought, the shot only nicked him. So we put a few stitches, but he can use the leg as usual."

"So can we see him now?" Kate asked.

"Yes, he is awake." Dr Dorph said.

"When will he be released?" Rocco asked.

"I want him to stay the night and then I think he can go home tomorrow."

"Thank you, doctor." Gibbs said.

"I will show you the way." Dr Dorph said. Gibbs just nodded and she showed the way.

Tony was lying with closed eyes, when they all walked in but he looked up and smiled big when he saw them.

"We must stop meeting like this." He said.

"Nice to see you too." Kate said with a big smile.

"You have met the nice dr Marlena Dorph." Tony said with a big and bright smile. "She told you everything?"

"Anthony, you know you can call me Marlena." The doctor said with a big smile. "Yes, I told them everything and I will check on you later." And with a wink she walked out.

"We can't leave you alone for a second…" Gibbs said.

"I can't stop it." Tony said. "Rocco, can you tell me what happened?"

"Several gunmen came in from the kitchen and front door, they opened fire and I pulled you to the floor..."

"Just so you know, I think that you need to go on a diet." Tony said. "You were really heavy."

"That's life, skinny." Rocco said smiling.

"Then what happened?"

"Well, we killed almost all of the gunmen; I think two of them made it…" Rocco said preparing himself to tell the bad news.

"So did anyone else get hurt?"

"Your father, he was shot and Dominic sent me to go after you so I don't know how he is."

Tony didn't know what to say, he was really angry at his father for dragging him here but this was not something he expected.

"Call Dominic." Tony said, Rocco nodded and stepped outside to make the call.

Gibbs took a chair and sat down next to Tony, looking at the young man. Kate just stood by Tony's bed and they were all silent for a moment.

"So, how do you feel?" Kate asked.

"Like I'm getting really tired of hospitals, you know." Tony said.

"You will be out of here tomorrow and then we will talk to Vincent." Gibbs said.

The door opened and a pale Rocco came into the room. Tony looked up at him almost sensing that it would not be any good news.

"I just talked to Dominic, he is on his way here…." Rocco took a deep breath.

"My father?" Tony said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry Anthony, but he didn't make it." Rocco said.

Tony just stared at Rocco, thinking that this couldn't be happening, his father dead? Kate gasped and sat down next to him on the bed and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"How?" Tony said.

"I don't know, Dominic will tell us." Rocco said sitting down.

The room became silent; Gibbs kept his eyes on Tony ready to do anything for the young man. But Tony just sat staring at the door; Kate rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

After twenty minutes the door opened and Dominic walked in after a short knock. His eyes were a little red at the edges and when he saw Tony, he walked up to him and hugged him.

Tony felt a bit surprised but he accepted the hug, Dominic and his father had been best friend since they were children. Tony felt his eyes starting to water, his father was dead. Dominic took a deep breath and stood up; he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Tony.

"I'm sorry, Anthony…" Dominic said with a lump in his throat. "Vincent is dead."

"How?" Tony asked.

"He was shot in the chest and he died in the ambulance. They tried to save him but it was too late. I was with him the whole time."

"That's good." Tony said. "What will happen now?"

"Don't worry. We will take care of everything." Dominic said. "We will find out who planned this and Rocco will stay here with you. Do you know when you will be released?"

"He can go home tomorrow." Gibbs said.

"Good, we will pick you up and drive you home. Shall I send someone over to get you things? Gibbs?"

"No, we will get it and be ready to follow you tomorrow."

"Ok. Rocco don't leave him." Dominic said, he walked over to Tony and kissed the younger DiNozzo's forehead. "Try to get some rest, Little Anthony."

"Kate, go to the house and fetch our things." Gibbs said.

Kate opened her mouth to say that she didn't want to leave Tony, but she saw the look in Gibbs face and just nodded.

"Ok." She said and the looked at Tony. "Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks Kate." Tony said looking at her with sad eyes.

Tony leaned back into the bad and closed his eyes; he fell asleep with his father on his mind. Kate returned after an hour, she had bought some food with her. Then they settled down in the chairs and waited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony walked into the house, Gibbs and Kate were right behind him and they both didn't intend to leave his side.

"How are you, Little Anthony?" Dominic asked.

"I'm ok" Tony said walking towards the library.

"Good. I have some news for you about all this."

"We will talk in the library." Tony said and they walked in, Tony sat down at his father's desk. He looked around, feeling sad. When he was a child he was never aloud to be in this room but he had sneaked in several times to look at the books and to snoop around. It was there he had found the keys to his father's favourite car.

Tony opened the middle drawer, he knew that his father always kept personal things there and he found a letter that had his name on it. He took it out and placed it in front of him, and then he looked at Dominic.

"You had some news?"

"Yes, we caught one of the gunmen." Dominic said. "After a little persuasion he told us everything."

"So, who was it?" Tony asked.

"They were all hired by the Costello's, so we contacted the other families and went over to their house. We found Alberto dead and Vinnie was gone." Dominic paused before he continued. "It seems that Vinnie was behind this, he bought someone inside our family to get information and we know that he ordered the hit on you that resulted in Isabella's death."

"But he is only a couple of years older than me…" Tony said.

"His mother was in love with you father and when he did chose Isabella, she became full of hatred and she married Alberto instead and moved to another town. But she raised Vinnie to believe that he was supposed to be head of us here. Alberto was a weak man and he couldn't say no to his wife or son. So after she died, Vinnie told his father to make a move and they ordered the hit on you."

"Do we know where Vinnie went?" Tony asked.

"No but everyone is looking for him. Don't worry we will get him." Dominic said.

"Do we know who turned on us?" Tony asked.

"Yes, it was Paulie and we will find him."

"That's good." Tony said drifting away and looked down at the letter. "When will the funeral be?"

"Tomorrow and then we have to have a meeting about the next leader." Dominic said.

"I understand." Tony said.

Dominic nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Tony, Kate and Gibbs alone with the letter.

Tony looked at his close friends, he had told them about the letter his father had left him and with unsteady hands he opened the letter and started to read.

"Anthony,

I know that I never were a father to you and I regret it know when I see you all grown up. I know that this is very hard for you, but the family really need you to take my place.

But I can see now that I made it wrong from the start, I should never have let you go after your mother's death.

But you can't change the past and I can't make you do anything, but know that my last wish would be that you should follow in my footsteps.

If you still won't do it, I think that you know who I would want to take my place.

I will tell your mother hello and I know that she is proud of you.

Vincent DiNozzo."

"What did it say?" Gibbs asked.

Tony gave him the letter, Gibbs and Kate read it together. Then they looked at Tony who had tears in his eyes, and then they walked over to him and hugged him.

When Tony felt the embrace from his friends, he couldn't keep the tears back and he started to sob.

"It's ok, Tony." Kate said while she ran her hand thru his hair. "We will take care of you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The funeral was nice, if you could call a funeral that, with many people who paid their last respect to Vincent DiNozzo.

Afterwards Tony followed Dominic and Rocco to the big meeting. Gibbs and Kate couldn't go in with him, but they didn't want to be to far away from Tony so they stayed in the car nearby with the other bodyguards.

The meeting lasted for three hours, Tony was one of the last one getting out of the building and he was followed by Dominic and Rocco.

Tony and Rocco had big smiles on their faces, but Dominic looked a little sour faced. They walked over to the car.

"So what happened?" Kate asked.

"We will tell you later." Tony said with a secretly smile.

The car ride was silent, but Tony and Rocco was grinning the whole way. They pulled up at the DiNozzo house and when they got out Rocco said:

"I will tell the others to meet you in the dinner room so you can tell the news." And with that he was off.

The others walked into the big dinner room and sat down, Tony took the chair at the end of the table and Dominic sat down to his right. Gibbs and Kate sat down to his left after Tony motioned them to sit down.

It didn't take long for the other men to gather in the dinner room and when the room was full and all where silent Tony spoke up.

"A decision has been made about the next leader. It will not be me, but someone you know will take over. Your next leader will be Dominic!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And know that you are always welcome here." Dominic said giving Tony a big hug.

"I know." Tony said hugging Dominic back.

"And you two take good care of him." Dominic said shaking hands with Gibbs and Kate. "And try to keep him out of trouble."

"We will try, but you know him." Gibbs said.

They all laughed and then they said their last goodbyes before walking into the private airplane.

Tony sat down beside a window and waved at Dominic and Rocco, he felt a bit sad to leave but he looked at the smiling Kate and Gibbs and he knew he was on his way home.

The End


End file.
